Dont Look Back
by EddiesGirl
Summary: My First Ever Fic, very nervous so please Review! Mac's past is back but even he doesnt know about it, and its about to make an impact, I hope people like!
1. The Note

**I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont CSI: New York characters, just the unknowns, who are completely imagined. I hope its an original story, cause there no way I could read all those published here to check**

Mac Taylor slowly turned the piece of paper over in his hand, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, absorbing the content of the hastily written note. Sighing, he once again ran his hand through his hair bringing it back so he could rest his head on it. He'd dusted the paper twice, finding no traces of a finger print, sent trace to DNA, nothing had been found. He didn't like it. Something about this was wrong.

''Mac?'' Stella's voice rang through his hand has he looked up to find she was almost standing right over him.

''Sorry,'' he slipped the note out of sight and into his top drawer, ''what's up?''

''Preliminary report about the Kicker's case, Danny's so-called report about the robbery on 55th, and the problem that's got you all tense.'' Stella rattled off as she took the visitors chair opposite, something had been bothering Mac all day, ever since mail this morning.

''Why is it a 'so-called' report?'' Mac responded, ignoring Stella's final comment and flicking through Danny's report, slightly on the thin side for the amount of bullets and murder that had happened for Mac's likening.

''It's his and Lindsay's night off, he said any problems he would deal with in the morning, next thing I knew he was out the door and away, I'll have a word tomorrow.'' Stella's voice rang through office, barely being listened to by Mac, thoughts still on the note in the drawer. ''Right that's it,'' Stella snatched the file from his lose hands and giving Mac a look to tell whatever was on his mind, ''spill.''

''Nothing,'' Mac lied, refusing to meet Stella's eye, instead shifting papers from different piles across his desk giving the illusion he was doing something important.

''Mac I'm being serious,'' Stella raised her eyebrows ''I've got all night, I'll follow you round till you tell me, best get it over and done with before I force you to tell me in the men's room.'' A cheeky smile spread across her face. Mac's face however remained as stony as when she'd first walked in, he knew she wouldn't let it drop, he supposed he could trust her, in the past few years he'd entrusted a lot to her. He opened the drawer and passed Stella the note, quickly her eyes scanned it.

''Villey's?'' she gave Mac a questioning look, ''the robbery last week? The one Flack was dragged out of?''

''Unless you can think of another?''

''Have you tested it?'' Stella's eyes recognising the slight colour change at the top corner of the note.

''No prints no trace.'' Mac responded, his forehead furrowed with trouble lines.

''You're not thinking of going to this are you?'' Stella looked stunned as Mac nodded, ''Mac you can't, you've got no idea who this is from, you know how dangerous this is don't you, if me or anyone else on the team had something like this you know what you'd say.'' Mac gave a dismissive look and shook his head, and knew Stella was right but he didn't want to admit it.

''Stella, I need to know,'' he looked her straight in the eye wanting her to know the seriousness of his thoughts. ''I can't just ignore it, what if this is vital evidence.''

''This is personal Mac'' She angrily stood up, shoving the chair away from her, ''it doesn't mention anything of the case apart from seeing you there, wants you personally to meet, in a location outside of the city, in a motel I've never heard of, this person knows you, knows you can't walk away from something like this.''

''I know.'' He shook his head again trying to shake this nagging thought from the back of his mind. He knew it was personal. Evidence, maybe. But something about this spoke to him, something was familiar, something connected in his brain, he just couldn't find a connection to something he knew.

''Is Flack back yet?'' Stella changed the subject, hoping that her piece on the matter would somehow persuaded him to not follow this any further.

''Yeah, you know Flack can't sit still for more than a day or two.'' Mac replied taking the note back from Stella and replacing it in the drawer.

''I'm begging you Mac,'' Stella placed her hand on his arm, ''please don't go.''

Mac gave a nod, but gave no verbal response. Stella once again sighed, and retraced her steps back to Mac's door and down to the trace lab. Looking back, she noticed that he had once again started to stare at the note. Putting on her lab coat and taking a seat at the nearest microscope she continued on with her notes for her latest case, making a mental note to keep a close eye on him for the next couple of days. Something just didn't feel right.

Mac sighed and shifted positions in the seat. The ride hadn't been as comfortable as he would have liked. He glanced at a drowsy Flack in the passenger seat. Maybe it hadn't been a great idea to bring him, but he'd been hanging around the lab for the past couple of days, since his Captain hadn't been to keen for him to go back to full active service until he had had at least two weeks desk work. Something about departmental policy about work related injuries. Flack had found the note when Mac had been called away from his desk and accidentally left it on his desk, and then he'd insisted on going with him. The drive had been long into Jersey, and they still had couple of hours to go. Flack's eyes had began to drop way before the state line hours ago, the lack of sleep was beginning to show in his face, constantly looking exhausted. Mac secretly hoped he'd just give in and go to sleep, he guessed that having someone there was a good safety measure but, he wanted to do this by himself in many respects. He also wanted Flack to be awake if this was some sort of trap, as Stella had constantly been telling him since the night of their conversation. Glimpsing back at Flack from the road he noticed that he'd finally began to sleep. Shaking his head slightly he concentrated his vision back on the road, his brain beginning the cycle of what might await them.


	2. Blast From The Past

After what had seemed like days of driving, Mac finally pulled into the parking lot of the Casey Motel. Glancing at the clock he was half an hour early from when the note had asked, but he'd rather they were early than half an hour late. Flack was still asleep in the passenger seat, having never woke since he had finally given in to it, his head resting on the belt on his shoulder, Mac knew he would have a creek in his neck when he finally woke, but at least he had had some sleep. Mac looked around the motel covered in darkness lit by various spot lights, centred round a pool; it looked like the average kind, spread over two floors with large walkways in front of the doors, and in need of a major refurbishment. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he couldn't stand just sitting in the car, checking to make sure that Flack was still asleep; he quietly opened and shut the door. Inspecting the surrounding area trying to see if he was being watched, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he slowly began to make his way to the fence that surrounded the pool, it really needed to be cleaned, littered with leaves and other bits of rubbish. It was then that he noticed the women starring into the pool from the other side, mirroring his actions by leaning against the fence. She looked every bit the drug addict, her face etched with lines, bags hanging deep around her eyes, dull lanky hair hanging around her face, with a baggy sweat shirt dangling off her thin frame. He had seen her type so many times, both living and dead. He gave another quick glance back to the sleeping Flack, and began to make his way round the fence. It wasn't until he was rounding the corner that the women noticed him, her head jerked up and her arms tightened across her body as she took a few steps back from the fence. Her eyes snapping between Mac and a space beyond his shoulder, fidgeting with her sleeves, he suspected she was in need of a fix, or coming out of a high. It was those eyes that were familiar, but no name sprung to his mind. She smiled in recognition, ''I knew you'd come.''

''I'm sorry, but how do you know me?'' Mac furrowed his forehead whilst thinking, he knew he knew this women, he just knew it.

''How do you know me? How do you know me?'' Her voice rose in volume with each word, her eyes rolled in exasperation. ''You ruined my life Mac Taylor, ruined it.'' She spat these last words out like poison. ''That was always your problem, you never actually cared about me, never never never…'' As her voice trailed off, she put her sleeve in her mouth and began to chew.

''I really don't…'' Mac began before he was cut off.

''That's right you don't.'' She shouted at him, flinging her arms up in the air. ''There's things you need to understand,'' her voice returned to its first calmness. ''I know you never knew, that was my fault, but damn it, it wasn't all my fault.'' She started to pace backwards and forwards. ''I remember watching you walk away, I knew I should tell you, but I couldn't I just couldn't.''

Mac had been watching her, he was now pretty positive she was coming off a high, erratic behaviour and these mood swings were all pointing towards it. He just wanted to know what the hell she should have told him. ''Just take your time.''

''Take my time, oh I'll take my time alright.'' Her voice rose once more. ''You don't remember me do you?'' Once again her voice lowered to its calm composure. Mac slowly shook his head. ''I wouldn't recognise me either, I don't recognise who I am.'' Her voice saddened, and Mac noticed her eyes focusing on a spot near the fence obviously remembering a different time. ''You looked so handsome in your uniform, your whole squad did, but you I couldn't take me eyes off, I knew I wanted you, that we could be together.'' Her eyes rolled, with laughter, ''but it was never meant to be, you were only there couple of weeks, then recalled, you broke my heart.''

Mac moved towards her, she immediately pulled herself back shaking thoughts from her head. ''Summer 1991…Bear's Bar… I couldn't believe it when you walked in… it was my first shift… I had just knocked over a pitcher everyone was laughing and making fun…your squad walked in…made it all go away…'' It was then that Mac remembered, coming back like a vivid movie. They were based back in Chicago for a couple of weeks, took the whole squad out for drinks for the first night, they had deserved it. The bar, how had he forgotten? Amanda?

''Amanda?'' His voice practically whispered. This couldn't be Amanda. Amanda had been their barmaid for the night. He had loved watching her dark brown curls bounce away as she walked up and down the bar, her equally deep brown eyes sparkle as the guys had chatted away to her, the smile she kept flashing him, and yeah they both knew it was coming. He had cared for her, but they both knew he first and foremost a Marine. They had both known he was only there for a couple of weeks, it was more a fling than anything. He had never, nor had he ever truly had one before or since.

''What you have to realise is that I never meant for it to happen.'' She suddenly moved forward grabbing his arms, her eyes frantic. ''But I had no choice, see I needed an escape, I just couldn't keep going…had to do everything… so I just took something to calm down. I never meant for it to keep going, I thought I could just stop. But… see that's the thing…I couldn't. Always made sure she was ok, but what about me? No-one asked about me. Always her, always… But I came first with him… Good, it was nice to be first again…''

''I'm sorry, but who's she?'' Mac asked, as she let go of his arms, obviously becoming aware that she was holding him. ''Who's she?''

''That's when I saw you, I know I have to get her away, she doesn't deserve it. See he makes me do things, I know why…money money money…but if I don't get her out now, he won't let her stay alive, too risky… see she knows right from wrong, got a good head on her that one, so bright too, always teaching me things.'' Her eyes glazed over. ''See she stayed, I hadn't realised she hadn't come with us… we just needed the money, he should have just handed it over, then he wouldn't have done it. But now, now she's in danger, he's got his gang or whatever they call themselves, so you have to take her.'' She finished jabbing her finger at Mac.

''What do you I mean, I have to take her?'' Mac was now frozen to the spot, she was babbling, her eyes had widened, she had retaken to pacing, whilst her hand constantly shook around her mouth. ''Who's her?''

''Kenzie, you have to take her. See she wouldn't make the next beating…they'll make sure of it. I was just gonna dump her somewhere, but then I saw you, and it just fell into place…you were there to rescue her… you can give her what she needs… what she deserves… '' She stopped and stared at him, ''you will take her won't you?''

''Listen, I can take you both, we can protect you, both of you. We can put whoever is hurting you behind bars. We can give you both new identities, we can get you clean.'' His voice softened, she needed help. Up close he could see the signs of healing bruises across her left check.

''No… not me, see he'll look for me, he needs me, I need him… But Kenzie, see he won't care, as long as you take her then I know she's safe…'' Her eyes were pleading with him, then as soon as it came the pleading went. ''I've had her for 15 years, it's your turn! If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened! It's your fault!'' She practically shouted at him. ''You ruined my life!''

''What do you mean my turn?'' Mac was getting sick of this, nothing was being sorted.

''Kenzie, she's your daughter.''


	3. A Quick Hello

''Kenzie, she's your daughter.'' She gave a dismissive flick of her hand, as if he should have known that from the start. ''I've had her for 15 years Mac, it's your turn. Just take her, take her away from everything, and just keep her safe please. I'm begging you. If they find her, I dunno what they'll do.'' Her hands began to fidget with something in her pocket. ''She's in room 112'' She produced some keys from her pocket, passing them from hand to hand. ''Just say you'll take her.'' She screamed at him.

His mind was swirling with thoughts, what she was saying was ridiculous. He didn't have a daughter, he didn't have a family. When he had left her, they both agreed it was over, if he was ever back he would get in touch, but he never was, so he never did. It was a fling for god's sake. This was not happening. This wasn't real. He was still trying to find his voice when she pressed the keys into his hand. ''Please just take her.'' Her voice was quiet, that saddened tone had returned to it. ''Keep her safe.'' She stepped away, looking him straight in the eye. ''Please.''

''Mac!'' Flack's voice shouted across the pool. Both Mac's and Amanda's heads turned towards the sound. Before Mac could make another move, she bolted across round the fence making her way to the side. He could hear Flack shouting at her to stop, he could see her running towards a battered old car next to the ice machine, he could see Flack reaching for his gun still shouting. Yet he still remained rooted to the spot, slowly turning the key over and over in his hand. He had not expected this, every scenario that had been through his head since he had received the note, this had not been one of them. He even heard the engine roar into life, watched as it sped out of the lot with Flack continuing to shout and attempting to aim his gun. He was still rooted to the spot when Flack returned to his side, breathing heavily from chasing her.

''What the hell Mac? Who the hell was she?'' Flack asked replacing his gun in its holster, pulling his shirt down where it had ridden up from running. ''Mac? Mac?'' He gave him a slight nudge give a physical signal of his presence, still Mac hadn't said a word. ''What did she say? She know anything about the case? What did she want?'' He ran his hand through his hair, he was getting a bit freaked by it all. He'd woken to find himself alone in the car, getting out and seeing Mac talking to what he assumed was a drug addict, he would have bet his car on it. After shouting out, she bolted, he given chase, Mac still hadn't really moved. Flack had never seen him speechless before, never seen him not to know what to do. ''Mac, talk to me.''

''She said I have a daughter.'' Were the first words that escaped his lips.

After quickly filling Flack in on the weird conversation that had just happened, they were both still standing by the pool. Flack raised an eyebrow, Mac couldn't be serious, she was a fruit loop, she wasn't right in the head. ''Look Mac, maybe at one point you knew this girl, but come on, lets face it, she was off her head, I mean who says there's even a girl, never mind being actually yours. I just find this whole thing unbelievable.'' Mac gave him a look to confirm, that he just didn't know what to think.

''She said room 112.'' He looked around trying to find the room; it was behind him on the ground floor, where her eyes had flicked between him when they had first started to talk. She must have been checking on her.

''No harm in having a look really,'' Flack said, giving a slight shrug and making his way over, once again removing his gun from his holster, causing Mac to raise an eyebrow. ''I'm not taking any chances yeah? I don't need another scar from some smartarse trying to take a pop at a cop.'' He gave a small smile at the rhyme; Mac reciprocated it but gave no argument to it, following him across the small grassed area to the room. He nodded to Flack as he took a position against the wall next to the door, gun ready in his hand for when Mac opened the door. Mac slowly slipped the key in the door and heard the gentle clicked as the lock opened and door released inwards. Mac gave a slight push as he and Flack entered gun pointing straight ahead of him. The room was in the same shabby state as the outside of the motel, two beds were across the room against the wall, with a desk with an old TV in front of them. He assumed that the bathroom was round the corner at the back of the room, it was only he that he was aware that a mass on the bed nearest to them was moving.

''Mom?'' A questioning sleeping voice came mass as a head emerged from the blankets, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of two men at the bottom of her bed, there seemed to be a moment of calm where no-one moved or spoke. Then there was a sudden movement as she reached to grab something from under her pillows and tried to get up at the same time.

''Whoa whoa NYPD!'' Flack's voice rose as the gun focused on the girl. She was now stood on the bed, tousled hair hanging round her face, still in jeans and t-shirt, baseball bat held in her hands behind her right shoulder, prepared to hit. Her breathing was quick and erratic and there was definite fear and panic in her eyes as they darted between the two men, although the majority of her face was covered in shadows.

''What do you want?'' her voice was shaky, she uncomfortably shifted the weight of the bat between her hands, Mac assumed that one of her wrists was sprained or broken, as she winced in pain. ''I don't have any money.'' Her accent was out of state, but Mac couldn't place it, fear and uncertainty was taking over it.

''Flack put the gun down,'' he ordered, Flack lowered the gun but didn't put it away. ''Kenzie?'' He gave her a questioning look.

''Did he send you?'' Her voice quietened, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck Mac thought. Her eyes were darting between him and Flack and the door, almost debating if she made a run for it if she could make it. ''Where's my Mom, what have you done with her?'' Buying time he thought, she was still assessing her options.

''She's gone.'' Flack's response only caused her to retighten her grip, once again wincing in pain. Mac could have hit him right then and there; phrasing wasn't one of Flack's strong points in situations like this.

''She sent us to get you, take you somewhere safe.'' Mac's voice seemed to echo round the room. She looked him up and down, considering if she could trust him. ''She's ok, we didn't do anything, she bolted.''

''No, she wouldn't do that.'' Her voice hardened, still her eyes were flicking. Flack, Mac, door, Flack, Mac, door. ''She wouldn't leave me here.''

''Well she did kiddo.'' Sometimes Flack was so sensitive Mac thought sarcastically, although not saying it out loud. ''You gonna put that down?'' He motioned with the gun at the bat. She had stopped flicking her eyes, now intently staring at Flack, he was obviously the one she considered dangerous, he had the gun, the smart answers.

''So he didn't send you?'' She asked, eyes flicking back to Mac, she wanted him to answer, then back to Flack, she was waiting for him to do something Mac could tell, she was terrified of him.

''No your Mom sent for us, we're from the New York Police, we're here to take you back.'' Mac's calm voice responded, he just wanted her to calm down.

''Listen, I didn't do anything ok? I was there but it wasn't me…Villey's wasn't my idea…I was making sure if he was ok, both of them, I called for help, I didn't do anything wrong.'' Her voice was rising in fear and panic. Mac was beginning to respond when he was interrupted by Flack again.

''That was you?'' He let the gun drop to his side in his right hand, his mouth still open in awe.

''I just dragged them out back, I could smell the burning, I made sure they were ok, that's all I did, I never hit them or shot, honest.'' She winced again as the weight of the bat weighed on her wrists.

''That was you?'' Flack repeated, his eyes widened in recognition ''that was you? I told you Mac I heard a girl asking if I was ok?'' He looked at Mac then back at her. Mac sighed, he knew why Flack was reacting this way, they had all told him he had imagined it, they're had been no sighting of a girl at the crime scene, Flack nor the clerk remembered seeing a girl the scene. She had been there, she had dragged both an unconscious clerk and Flack out of a store as an overturned heater exploded, properly saving them both from serious injury, or worse. It had been a robbery gone wrong, the clerk had fought, taking a bullet to the chest. Flack had been the first and only cop on the scene, having been in the area and hearing it over the police radio. He'd gone in, knocked unconscious by one of them, then left as they made their gang made their escape. All the evidence had told him this, blood pools confirmed. Then someone had dragged them into a back alley, then left. It hadn't made sense at the time, why someone would save them, hit the panic alarms again then leave. Flack had been convinced it was a female voice, only to be silenced by a laughing Danny, who told him it wasn't a female MO to rob a place almost killing the guy, then saving them and not hang round. Most women would stick around to make sure they were both ok. ''You probably saved my life.'' Flack gave her a thankful look, then returned his gun to the holster, hoping to show a sign of peace. She looked confused between them, not recognising Flack in the darkness of the room, she gave a small smile.

''You ok now? The other guy, did he make it?'' She asked, her voice sounded concerned, still she hadn't let go out the bat, although her grip had loosened.

''He's fine, I'm fine.'' Flack repeated, still staring at her.

''Kenzie, come on put the bat down.'' Mac's voice once again filled the room. She once again flicked her eyes between them, she lowered the bat from her shoulder to her right hand, Mac noticed that she flexed her left hand out as she released the weight; he assumed that was the wrist giving her pain. ''Alright now we need to have a bit of a talk ok? We're not here to hurt you; we just need to confirm some things. Now what's your name, full name.'' It was then that he realised that he didn't even know Amanda's second name, he couldn't remember after all these years.

''MacKenzie James-Taylor.'' Her voice seemed to have calmed down, sounded almost normal; he could sense something that he couldn't tie down to any particular place though. ''But everyone just calls me Kenzie.'' Flack gave a look at Mac, Mac-Kenzie Taylor? It was just too freaky.

''Alright Kenzie, you wanna come with us? We'll take you somewhere safe.'' Flack asked offering a hand up to her. She gave a sceptical look, still debating if she could trust them, as she gave another glance at Flack's gun, then seemed to admit defeat to the siutation. Slowly she made her way down from the bed, grabbing her ribs and grasping Flack's hand as she winced in pain. She had taken one hell of a beating Mac thought, although the bruises were beginning to fade, her left eye still had the remnants of deep bruising, and a slight swelling under it, her nose had been reset yet still manage to remain in a straight line, and her lip had been split in two places. ''You alright?'' Flack asked, she still hadn't let go bat, and was making no effort to get to the door. She gave a small nod but no verbal response, keeping her eyes now firmly fixed on the floor. ''You got any stuff?'' Another small nod towards an already packed duffle bag behind Mac. Slowly the small group made its way from the room, Kenzie not putting up much of a fight to being led off by two absolute strangers. Mac thought this was kind of strange; she hadn't even been all that upset that her Mom had just upped and left, and these two men had told her that they were from the NYPD and she blindly trusted them. By the look of her, she wouldn't have had much energy to fight, or the strength to get past the both of them. Then again, how do you react if you're just abandoned? He couldn't even get his head around the fact that this might be his daughter, how do you bring that up in conversation? He gave a small shake of the head, this was just not happening, he had not just driven all those miles to 'collect' a daughter. They continued on, Flack leading the way over to the SUV, with Kenzie in between them still clutching the bat with Mac and her bag following, after unlocking it Flack opened the back door for her, and she climbed in, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the back of the seat.

''What the hell do we do?'' Flack's whispered to Mac, after he shut the door. ''How on earth do we explain this? Apart from a junkie gave us this kid that she claimed is yours and we weren't given a choice in the matter? She doesn't even know you could be her Dad, yet she's just come with us, that's not normal Mac, it's not normal.''

''Did you see her face? She wasn't really gonna put up much of a fight with those injuries.'' Mac answered, he was still deciding over this whole Dad issue, ''I don't think there's much fight left in her.''

''Broken ribs, black eye, bust lip, left wrist looks sprained, someone beat the crap out of her, you don't get those injuries walking into a street light.'' Flack responded walking round the SUV, ''she is probably safer with us, whoever does that to a young girl is a psycho.'' He slipped into the car with Mac copying on the drivers side. ''You ok kiddo?'' He asked turning in his seat to face her. She'd opened her eyes, however they remained fixed on the window her head still resting on the back of the seat, but she gave no response. ''Well anyway I'm Flack and this Mac.'' He gave short introductions to them both.

''My Dad's called Mac.'' Was her only response as she closed her eyes again. Flack raised his eyebrow at him, but Mac could only sigh, he still couldn't even begin to imagine how that conservation might even happen, he hoped it never would happen. He started the engine, and they pulled out of the lot, and began the journey back to New York City.


	4. Flowers In The Lab

''Stella… I got results for ya.'' Danny shouted down the corridor. Stella walked quickly down the hall and turned into his office. She'd been waiting a while for this; Danny had been piecing together a broken window from a vic's balcony door, she was hoping for a print or something to nail the guy who looked so guilty he should have just had it tattooed on his forehead. With Mac away she was running the lab, she did like being in charge, especially when it came to bossing Danny around, however, she hadn't sat down in hours and she'd been running around lab which wasn't good in her high heels.

''Gimme good something Danny,'' she said snapping on her latex gloves and standing next to him.

''Well as you'd expect vic's prints on the interior, couple of partials of palms, again expected on a balcony window,'' Danny's thick accent explained, ''but on the exterior, now that's why where it gets interesting, see the door opened against the side railings, so there shouldn't be any prints. But there's a separate set of prints here'' he pointed to centre of the glass, and an unidentified substance at the bottom, sent to trace but they're a bit backed up so…'' he tailed off after finishing pointing out the substance.

''Matches? Come on Danny I want this guy,'' Stella asked, already she knew what the answer was going to be.

''Lee's prints are positive on the inside, but he's already said he went in to fix the railing last week,'' Danny pointed them out on the glass. ''But the exterior, no match, and nothing in the system.''

''I asked for something good Danny, not no matches.'' Stella sighed; this rough day was just getting better and better.

''Maybe I can help you with that?'' Adam said, leaning on the door to the lab. ''Trace you picked up on the glass was 'Hibiscus Brackenridgei' pollen, also known as…'' Adam teased; Danny looked slightly like his brain was going through filing cabinets trying to remember what the English name for the plant was.

''Hibiscus, Rosemallow. But if memory serves that's the state flower of Hawaii.'' Stella reeled off, Adam nodded handing over the sheet confirming the results, ''makes sense, vic was from there.''

''But…'' Danny started then began sorting through his crime scene photos, ''there wasn't a Rosemallow plant at the vic's place…look'' He showed both Stella and Adam the photo, pointing to where the plant should be from where trace on the glass, he was right, there was a definite void in the photo where it plant should have been.

''There's a ring though, look on the concrete,'' Adam pointed over Stella's shoulder, ''shows a pot was there for a while, soil and water transfer, maybe terracotta too?''

''Was the pollen fresh?'' Stella asked pondering a couple of thoughts in her head, could explain the terracotta dust trace she'd found in the head wound.

''I'd say in the last couple of hours, hard to be sure though.'' Adam answered surveying the rest of the photos.

''But if it's a plant pot where's the plant?'' Danny asked scratching his head, ''I mean, I hit you with a plant pot, and boom, there's soil and bit of the pot everywhere, I didn't find anything like that anywhere, she soaked to the skin in a bath tub.''

''I dunno Danny, go back to the apartment, check dumpsters in the area, you know how criminals like to store their stuff there.'' Stella started as she turned around to see a dishevelled Flack and Mac walking out of the elevators, they weren't however alone. The sight of the two detectives had the young girl were getting curious looks from many of the lab techs, Stella could see whispered conversation starting about why they should be in when both were supposed to be off for the rest of the day.

''I thought those two weren't in today?'' Adam asked as the two walked through the corridor.

''They're not,'' Danny answered ''and last time I looked, they weren't in the habit of having a girl in tow.''

''A badly beaten girl,'' Stella said, as they all turned to watch them walk down to the break room. She gave a curious look, but she knew that she had to act professional in front of the others and not start office gossip with the others. ''Danny down to the apartment and recheck, Adam, thought Trace was backed up?'' She gave them both looks to get back on with their work, as both were craning their necks over the divides to try and see what was happening in the break room. They gave quick nods, grabbing their stuff and made their separate ways out, even though Danny was still trying to catch Flack's eye as he made his way to the elevator. Stella quickly grabbed the files off the desk, and made her way out and down to the break room, curious of what was happening, it was about that note. She knew it.

Flack ran his hand back through his hair, he felt like he was doing that a lot recently. The hours seemed to have dragged on their way back, and he hadn't really felt comfortable talking to Mac when Kenzie was in the back seat. He hadn't really known what to say. He had attempted to make conversation with her, but she had remained silent since they had left the motel, her eyes remaining fixed on the window. It wasn't until they had stopped for gas at the state line that he and Mac had managed to have a hushed conversation about what they were going to do when they got back to New York. They had agreed the best thing to do was bring her back to the crime lab, and then figure something out from there. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Mac's mind right now, it was freaking him out and it had nothing to really do with him. The only thing that was making him think that this wasn't a load of bull was her eyes, it was like someone had copied Mac's hazel eyes, if she'd ever take them off the floor. He watched as she took a seat on one of the leather sofas, refusing to take her eyes off the polished floor. He'd given her one of his spare blue NYPD hoodies he'd packed in case it had gotten cold on their drive, it was way to big and made her look even smaller than she already was, but looked more cosy than just her tee and jeans. She snuggled down into it, bringing the collar up n hiding her mouth behind it in comfort.

''You want anything?'' he asked, he noticed Mac had disappeared down to his office leaving him alone with Kenzie. She gave a slight shake of the head, continuing to stare at the floor. ''I'll be back in a sec.'' She didn't give a response, he sighed as he turned out of the room and made his way down the office, where Mac and Stella were already having a heated debate.

''What was I meant to do?'' Mac asked Stella, his voice stern as he paced behind the desk.

''I dunno, maybe called the Jersey police? For god's sake Mac, you just brought a criminal back from another state.'' Stella's hands were firmly on her hips as she glared.

''She's not a criminal'' Flack said, drawing attention herself.

''Really Flack, and tell me just how do you know?'' Stella's glare was now fixed on Flack. Flack's train of thought seemed to become stuck, as he struggled for an answer. In truth he didn't know. ''So in essence, we have a potentially dangerous criminal just sat alone in the break room?''

''I doubt she's dangerous,'' Flack retorted, scoffing the idea. ''She's hardly said a word since we left, and in case you haven't noticed, she's not exactly in the best of conditions.''

''Yeah I forgot, all criminals are the most talkative people in the world.'' Stella's voice was raised. ''That should be our new motto, if they don't talk they're not guilty.''

''Better than assuming everyone is guilty'' Flack muttered, he had just opened a flood gate, and he knew it.

''You accusing me of something…'' Stella started before she was cut off by Mac,

''Stop it the pair of you.'' His stern voice filled the room, drowning out Stella's voice. ''We need to sort this out.''

''And we do that how?'' Flack asked.

''Run DNA, Stella I want this done without the full knowledge of the lab, ok? You run with it?'' Mac asked, Stella gave him a nod and heading back out of the door.

''She know you could be her father?'' Flack asked as Mac sat down, shifting folders out of the way that had been placed on his desk in his absence. He shook his head, ''so what when the match pops up to you what you gonna say? Sorry Stella I never knew, she's not stupid.''

''I'll deal with it if it happens,'' Mac said looking at him as there were shouts and raised voices from down the hall. They both gave looks at each other that they knew where the sound was coming from. Flack quickly made his way out of the office and down to the break room, followed closely by Mac, to be confronted an irate Stella and a panicking Kenzie.


	5. Testing Times

"I'm not giving you anything!''

"Will you just calm down?'' Stella's raised voice asked Kenzie from across the room. Mac could see already that Stella was getting angry and Kenzie was panicking. Her eyes were flicking between Stella and the door; she'd gotten up from the sofa and was now defensively behind it, putting as much space between her and Stella as possible, shifting her weight between her feet. He presumed she, like her mother, was getting ready to bolt. Stella had her hands balled into fists at her sides, eyes glaring across the room.

"What the hell?'' Flack boomed catching Stella's attention; the glare was now focused on him, she rolled her eyes like it was pretty obvious what was wrong, she wasn't giving her a sample.

"You said I wasn't in trouble.'' Kenzie said, accusingly pointed her finger at him, still shifting her weight, although with the three of them now in the room and completely out numbered, Mac doubted she'd attempt to run. "You said.''

"What's wrong with giving a sample?'' Flack asked.

"I told you I didn't do anything.'' Her right hand subconsciously enclosed on her left wrist rubbing it, Mac assumed it was still pretty sore, the bruising was more evident in the bright lights of the office.

"You got nothing to worry about then.'' Mac heard his calm voice. His training in the Marine's still coursed through him, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him. Kenzie's eyes focused on him, she fidgeted again with her wrist. It was then that he saw a little lost girl in her eyes, technically she was completely alone, with no one to protect her, she had been beaten and no one had stopped it, not even her mother, who'd then abandoned her to a stranger. It didn't seem fair. "You wanna to get me to get someone to look at that wrist?'' He added. She shook her head still not letting go of her wrist, or taking her eyes off Mac.

"Come on kiddo, let Hawkes have a look yeah?'' Flack asked quickly stepping forward and round the sofa putting his hand on her shoulder. Mac saw her flinch as soon as Flack's hand got near her, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for an impact.

"Whoa Flack back off,'' Stella said, placing herself between the two from the other side of the sofa. Flack's face fell. Mac knew he hadn't meant to come across like he had, but something in her made the association that arguments ended in violence. "Sweetie, we're not gonna hurt you, none of us would ever hurt you, you're safe here. We're gonna make sure that whoever did this to you, is never gonna do it again.'' She gave a small nod, her eyes had softened, and she reached out and gave Kenzie's arm a small comforting rub.

Kenzie, however, shook her head, "He'll find me, he'll kill me I know it.'' Her eyes full fear.

"No sweetie, he won't I'll make sure of it, whoever he is, no one gets away with this.'' Stella added softly, she guided Kenzie away from the wall and back to the sofa, opening her kit and taking out her swabs, she motioned for Kenzie to open her mouth, taking a swab. Mac stared at it, as Stella marked the label and placed it on the table. That little swab could change his life, did he really want that? Did he really need his life turning upside down with this? No because it might not be true he thought. She was some junkie you used to know, who says she was telling the truth? You're just making sure the girl is safe, like you would any child in danger. "You hungry?'' He heard Stella asked, as Kenzie was wiping her hands removing the fingerprint ink from her fingers, she gave a nod. "Come on, I know a great little burger bar down the street. Mac you'll start the lab work right?'' Stella added, Mac nodded grabbing the swab and heading for the door. "Oh what's your name sweetie?'' Stella asked, her pen poised against the paper at the top of the print sheet.

"Mackenzie Taylor, but everyone just calls me Kenzie.'' At that Stella turned at stared at Mac; he could feel her eyes burning into him. She'd heard it just like Flack had, and now she was seeing it written all over his face.

"Flack, take Kenzie down to see Hawkes, get that wrist looked at, and I'll meet you at Jojo's.'' Her eyes didn't leave Mac. Kenzie gave a Stella and unsure look but followed Flack as they made their way out of the room, he could hear Flack making small talk about eating 20 of Jojo's cheese burgers in one go. "You'd better start explaining Mac Taylor.''

"Stella really there's nothing to explain.'' Mac lied, as he turned and made his way with the swab down the lab. Luckily, most of the techs seemed to be too busy to notice them as Stella quickly followed him.

"Mac that's a load of bull, and you know it, I knew something was wrong, it was written all over your's and Flack's faces.'' Her hands were by her hips, her aggressive tone was rising. "I don't like being made a fool of, and I won't have this lab being compromised.''

"I'd never compromised this lab you know that.'' Mac said harshly, one of the things he would never allow, or would allow anyone accuse him of. There was a silent stand off between the pair of them, with neither of them speaking.

"So when I run this nothing is going to come up?'' Stella asked, "cause I'm going through everything and it's not looking good, you bring back a beaten girl from Jersey, where you were sent by an anonymous note, then she has practically the same name as you, and don't get me started on her eyes.'' Stella slammed the door shut behind them as to not be overheard.

"Just leave it Stella, I'm not in the mood.'' Mac busied himself with cutting the tip off the swab and placing it into the test tube.

"Mac, stop it.'' Stella was getting more and more frustrated, he could tell. He just didn't know how to put this into words; his brain had been going over this too many times for even him to make sense of it. "What the hell is going on? She your niece or something?'' Mac found himself not answering as he busied himself with a machine, placing the tub into one of the holders.

"Oh Mac's she not?'' Stella's voice seemed to tail off, "oh my god Mac.''

"I don't even know, she said but who knows?'' he rubbed his eyes; he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept.

"Who said what?'' Stella asked, taking a seat on one of the high stools.

"When I saw in Marine's, we were stationed in Chicago for a couple of weeks, it was way before Claire, and well,'' Stella raised her eyebrows, Mac rolled his eyes, he didn't need a lecture. "well Amanda was at the motel, said she saw me when we were investigating Villey's, well she also said a lot more, she was high or something, but she said she was mine. Stella what do I do?'' Mac let on a sigh, resting his head in his hands.

"You wait Mac, there might be nothing to this, we call child services, and we get her sorted. If not, then you gotta step up, I know you Mac, you'll find a way.'' Stella said gently, "does she know?'' Mac shook his head. "Just wait Mac, you said she was high, this could all be a massive mistake.''

"You don't think it is though, do you?'' Mac asked, as Stella got back up making her way to the door.

"Doesn't matter what I think Mac, you just gotta wait and see, try and get some sleep, you look like death.'' She added with a small smile, as she disappeared down the hall. Mac let out another sigh, he couldn't stand there and watch the machines waiting for an answer, and instead he found himself back in office, doing what he always did when he didn't know what to do, work.


	6. Revelations

**Hey, thank u for the reviews, much appreciated! Im not too sure of this chapter, especially the second half, but hopefully people will like it! Please review again!**

Mac could feel his throat tighten as he walked back into the break room a couple of hours later, his deep breathing was attempting to keep him calm. He watched as Kenzie sat practically asleep in one of the leather sofas, yawning and shifting positions, watching as Flack attempted to get through his paper work at the table. Her wrist was wrapped up in a bright blue support strap, Hawkes having said that it was just sprained. It clashed horribly with the NYPD hoodie she was still wearing, but it was better than the bruising he has become used too over the past couple of hours.

"Flack, can you give us a minute?'' He asked. Flack's head flicked up at the sound of his voice, nodding he gathered some papers and made his way out, he gave Mac a supportive look as he passed. Mac took a seat opposite Kenzie, as she gave another sleepy yawn whilst rubbing her eyes and sitting forward.

"You find my Mom?'' she asked sleepily, attempting to look at the papers in his hands.

"Sorry no but…'' Mac started, but was cut off.

"I didn't think you would,'' She said quietly, she sat back in her seat letting out a sigh, "what happens now? I go to child services or something?''

"I need to talk to you about that,'' Mac said, "You know how I said your Mom sent us to get you?'' She gave a nod, "There's a reason why she sent me, I used to know your Mom.''

"Before she turned into the mess she is?'' Kenzie mumbled, Mac sensed that she wasn't her biggest fan; then again could he blame her? She had abandoned her, and let the crap be beaten out of her, and there was probably other issues bubbling under the surface. "Or did you happen to arrest her? It really wouldn't surprise me.''

"No, I knew her years ago, before you.'' Mac said, this was getting more and more difficult. "We meet in Chicago…''

"Did you know my Dad?'' She asked, once again she was sitting forward, her eyes wide with excitement.

"That's what I need to talk to you about,'' Mac could feel his throat tighten again, he was about to say those words that he never thought he'd say. Unfortunately, Kenzie cut him off again.

"Do you know him? You know where he is?'' She asked excitedly, he could hear it in her voice that she really wanted this, she wanted to know her Dad, that was a good thing right?

"The reason she sent for me was because, she thought I was your Dad,'' he started, there was a slight pause, it felt like everything had stopped. "We ran some tests, and it turns out she was right.'' He'd said it. It didn't feel real, he could see her trying to think it through.

"But my Dad's in the Marines,'' she said, looking confused, "she always said that.''

"I left the Marine's a couple of years after I meet your Mom.'' Mac explained, the excitement from her eyes had gone.

"Did you know all this time?'' Anger was rising, he could see her eyes becoming hardened, and her jaw tensed up. "You just let me sit here? I didn't know what was happening, and your running tests. You can't do that!" She was practically shouting.

"I didn't know!'' Mac could feel himself shouting back, all the stress of the last day seemed to coming out of him. "That's why I was running tests.''

"You could have told me, you've had hours.'' She was shouting back, she had gotten to her feet. "You can't just leave people like that, it's not fair!''

"Not fair? Not fair is being dragged out to Jersey then finding out that you might have a daughter that you never knew about and being put through hell waiting for results. At least you always knew you had a Dad, I never knew you even existed, do know how that feels? You think I want this?'' He found himself on his feet, not quite remembering how he had gotten there.

"Well if its such hell then just forget it, I don't need you. I don't need anyone.'' She was shouting back. "It was nice meeting you.'' She added, and then she was out of the door before he could even move. He heard Stella shouting her name, and saw her do her best to run after her in heels. He'd lost control and now chances were he'd just blown everything. He angrily kicked the seat across the room, watching it as collided with the edge of the table. He hadn't lost control like this since Claire had died. He ran his hands through his hair and started to pace backwards and forwards as Stella entered the break room.

"She's gone,'' She said breathlessly, "I've called security told them not to let her out of the building, and they're waiting by the doors.'' She had reached out grabbing his arm to stop his pacing. "Mac what happened?''

"I lost it Stella,'' Mac let out a deep breath, "I shouted at her… I didn't know what to do.''

"It's ok, no-one was expecting this to be easy.'' Stella said giving his arm a rub. "But screaming at each other isn't going to help anything.''

"I told her I didn't want this…'' Mac rubbed the side of his face, he was trying to calm down, he couldn't think straight, he didn't know how to handle this.

"Underneath it all, she probably understands. Honestly Mac I've talked with her, she's got a good head on her. She knows you never knew; her Mom always made sure she knew that. This is just a massive shock to both of you. She's angry at the whole situation. You're angry. The pair of you are taking it out on each other.'' Stella explained. At least with Stella, she's always honest about the situation Mac thought. He could see her point; he was frustrated, angry and so confused with everything, no doubt Kenzie was feeling the same. Stella's cell rang, he began to pace again as she had a bit of a hushed conversation with the person on the other end.

"She never got out of the elevator downstairs, instead the alarm fire door on the roof has gone off.'' Stella said, snapping her cell shut. "Take a deep breath, calm down, and go and explain.'' Mac could feel himself about to ask her if she could go, "don't ask me Mac, I'll be there for every step of the way, but you need to deal with this now.'' Sometimes he hated the fact that she could read him so easily. He nodded, Stella gave another supportive smile, and followed him down the elevators.

Kenzie shut her eyes as she felt the cool breeze against her skin, leaning against the cold mental of the hand rail, she could feel the anger building up inside her. Why had she shouted? She shouldn't have gotten angry; she'd probably just blown having a Dad in her life. It's your own fault, she heard a voice in the back of her head, and it's always your fault. You mess up everything, you messed up your Mom's life, she couldn't even give up drugs and him for you. She winced as her weight shifted to her left wrist, as she remembered the beating that he'd given her.

"_You're a bitch, you know that?'' She felt the boot collide her ribs forcing her onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. She refused to cry out, she never let him know how much it hurt, she had done at one point, but the pleasure he seemed to gain from it soon kept her quiet. She felt the boot begin to press down on her wrist, "Now tell me, why did you save that little pig?'' She felt the pressure increase, still she refused to talk. "You need to realise what you've done, you need to get your priorities straight. The only reason you're still alive is because of us.'' The boot was now stamped full force on her wrist, she bite the inside of her mouth to stop crying out, blood from her lip was seeping inside, filling her mouth with a bitter taste. A hand grabbed the top of her hair, dragging her up to feet, slamming her face against the wall. "You saved a pig, that's the lowest of the low, beyond your usual brand of being pathetic.'' She saw someone laughing in the corner, she hated each and every one of them. The hand now dragged her over to the mirror on the far wall, she was given no option. Everything hurt; he'd really gone to town with her, like it was some kind of sick sport. "Look at yourself, you're a pathetic little bitch,'' her eyes focused on the cracked mirror, meeting with the cold grey eyes in the reflection. "You have two choices, you learn to do as you're told, and you live. Or, you keep going as you are, and I take the greatest pleasure in watching the life leave your eyes.'' He laughed, high and cruel. She felt another fist connect with her left eye sending her crashing back to the ground. _

"Kenzie?'' She heard Mac's voice call across the roof top, snapping her back to the present. She turned from her position to face him, she now felt really terrible, she was ruining everything. "You alright?'' She nodded as he made his way over, leaning against the railing next to her.

"I'm sorry,'' she started staring out across the city, "I never thought she'd actually do something right. I didn't mean what I said.'' She saw that he too was surveying the lights of the city.

"You needn't be sorry, I shouldn't have shouted.'' Mac answered her. She should have seen what her Mom had described to her long along, before she refused to answer anymore questions about him, they had the same eyes, and a strong jaw-line. Mac definitely had that presence about him, she now knew what her Mom had meant, not the presence that he'd had where you had to be careful what you said or did. She felt slightly more than ease. "I'm guessing this isn't easy for you either.''

"Like you said, at least I knew you were always out there.'' There was a bit of a silence between them. "So, what do we do now?''

"Think we need a bit of a talk,'' She knew what was coming, she bit the inside of her lip; she could feel the old scar from where she had previously bitten it too many times. "How did you get those?'' He made a gesture to the bruises on her face.

"I saved a cop, I was as good as dead to them.'' She said, staring at the sky. She wasn't used to not seeing the stars, the lights and clouds blocked them out, leaving nothing but a canvass of grey.

"Who's them?'' Mac asked, Kenzie squeezed her lips shut, in the hope that he'd take it as a sign not to press the subject, she really didn't know him well enough to talk about it. "Your Mom never stopped this?''

"She got into drugs when I was young, she choose them and him over me a long time ago.'' She really didn't know the last time she remembered her Mom really giving a damn about her. "The fact that she found you, I don't understand how she did it.''

"She saw me investigating the robbery,'' Kenzie gave an acknowledging smile, she should have known it would be related to crime.

"She wanted me to have you to keep you safe you know, she begged me to take you, she knew you were in danger.''

"Please don't defend her,'' She felt her voice go quiet, her Mom brought up too many emotions for her to handle sometimes. "She may have found you, but she never put me first, she probably dumped me because they were starting to turn on her. She doesn't actually care about me, she's done too many things.''

"You were concerned if we'd found her.''

"Sometimes I hate her, but she's still my Mom. I hate the fact I still care.'' She felt emotions rising up, and quickly pushed them back down. She saw him give a smile; she began to fiddle with edging of the strap. "It's ok, you know, if you don't want me in your life. I'll understand.''

"I never said that, this is just a bit of a shock.'' Mac answered, "When I got that note, getting a daughter was never something I imagined, but I'd like to get to know you.'' She nodded in response; she didn't know what else to say. "It's kinda cold, you wanna go in?'' She did feel a bit cold, once again she nodded, turning to follow Mac back in.


	7. Coffee Morning

**Thank you for the reviews! I really hope that you guys like this chapter, its really a bit more background to the character, Im hoping to do a bit more of an actioned pack chapter next, Please Keep Reviewing!**

Mac took another sip of coffee; he seemed to be drinking more and more of the stuff. He felt so tired yet was unable to sleep, every time he managed to climb into bed his mind refused to switch off, at best he'd get a couple of hours. And now at 5am, he was once again back in the kitchen. He couldn't remember the last time the place had looked so messy. After just a couple of days, his apartment looked unrecognisable, most of the stuff from his small second room had temporarily moved into the living and kitchen area, random boxes from the spare closet were placed in the corners. Kenzie was still unsure of what she wanted to do with the room, Mac was pretty sure she was thought that she wouldn't be staying too long so wasn't giving many ideas as to what she wanted. There was still an uncomfortable tension between them, Mac had been expecting it, he knew that this wouldn't be easy. Whenever she thought she was in trouble she'd freeze and clam up; even flinched when he raised his hand to brush through his hair after she'd smashed a mug in the kitchen. That had been the worst moment he thought, that she'd expected him to hit her for doing wrong. Still, it had only been a couple of days, he thought they were doing pretty good, even he was getting slightly used to the phrase in his head, 'I have a daughter'. The lab and been buzzing with gossip, Danny's reaction had prompted whack around head from Lindsay, and he knew she'd been having a go at anyone who mentioned it. He'd been thankful for Stella and Lindsay, the pair of them had spent more time at his than he could remember. Kenzie seemed to like having them around; he also didn't think he could cope with shopping, with Stella insisting that Kenzie had needed more clothes and stuff for her room. He'd never forget the look on her face when Stella and Lindsay had brought her back from her first shopping trip with them, the smile on her face had been so genuine, like a small child she'd proudly shown off her new lamp and jackets and so forth.

A couple of footsteps on the wooden floor caught his attention, as a sleepy Kenzie padded her way through. Her deep chocolate curls hung loosely around her face as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, wearing her brand new purple pyjamas bottoms and a black tee shirt, her left wrist still in the support bandage. Her bruises were almost gone, apart from her wrist, but Hawkes had said that it might take a while for it to heal properly. She gave a tired smile, "Didn't know you were awake.'' Mac said, as he took another sip of coffee.

"Is it ok if I get some milk?'' She asked. She seemed be under the impression that she needed permission from him to do something that involved the apartment, especially with food.

"I've told you to just help yourself.'' She nodded as she reached for the fridge, grabbing the milk and then reaching for a glass. "Can't sleep?'' He asked, he had actually been woken up by a few grumbles and bashes from her room, on inspection, he found her fighting against her quilt, her eyes flicking against the shut lids. He'd wondered what was causing the nightmare, he knew there was something in her background that caused them, she'd had too many in the few days she'd been there for there not to be something wrong. She nodded as she took a sip of milk, leaning against the counter.

"I thought coffee was a stimulant,'' she said, glancing at the pot on the counter, "you won't get back off to sleep if you drink it.'' She looked questioningly at Mac.

"I'm not a good sleeper,'' He replied, turning a page in the report he was going through. "Thought I'd get some work done.''

"Oh right.'' Kenzie took another sip of milk. "What do you do, exactly?'' She looked over the breakfast bar at the many papers that Mac had spread out. She hadn't been back to the lab since the conversation on the roof, since Mac had taken a few days off, wanting to help her settle in.

"I examine crime scenes, analyse evidence, interview suspects, try to protect the city.'' Mac explained, she nodded. "Then we get to fill in the paper work.'' He smiled, as he motioned to the papers.

"You like it?'' She asked, tilting her head to her shoulder, trying to figure out the upside down photo.

"Yeah, I do.'' He answered; he couldn't imagine doing anything else now.

"My Granddad used to be a cop.'' She said, just like it was she was commenting on the weather. Mac looked at her, she'd never mentioned her past, and when she was asked about it, she'd refuse to talk. She took another sip of milk.

"Where did he serve?'' Mac asked, narrowing his eyes in interest.

"Just Chicago, he loved it too.'' She moved a few papers over to get a better look at the writing.

"You guys close?'' She nodded in response, a sad look in her eyes; she set down her milk on the counter, and walked down the hallway to her room. Mac closed his eyes, he'd just pushed too far, he should have just let her talk, she obviously wasn't comfortable with her past. He rubbed his check with his hand and shifted a few of papers; he wasn't cut out for this he thought. Then he reheard the footsteps, Kenzie had reappeared, only this time clutching a battered looking photo album. She took a seat on the barstool next to him, placing the photo album on the breakfast bar, turning to the first page.

"That's my Granddad,'' she pointed to a photo at the bottom of the page. A man in his fifties with thick dark hair was holding a small baby in pink blankets staring down adoringly. He looked over the rest of the page, the top showing the Amanda he had known, proudly holding her newborn daughter, eyes tightly shut in sleep, another showed a women in a similar age to her granddad cooing over the same blanket wrapped baby. She flipped the page, to show more pictures, now at a few months old, laughing on her Granddad's knee, a mop of dark hair had begun to grow. More of Amanda and Kenzie, he noticed how happy Amanda looked, playing with Kenzie on a mat, it was strange to think of how things would turn out. Another flick of page showed her Granddad holding Kenzie in his uniform, her reaching for his hat laughing. He looked at Kenzie, a sad smile spread across her face as she surveyed the photos. "My Grandma used to say we were inseparable;'' she pointed out her Grandma, even though Mac had already guessed. "Used to call us Macaroni and Cheese, for a couple of months it was all I would eat.'' She explained, flicking another page over, showing herself at about a year, beginning to take her first steps, her eyes sparkling as she reached out to her Grandma. Mac felt a pang of guilt; he'd missed so much of her life, things that he would never another chance at. "My Granddad was never happy that you never knew, he thought it wasn't fair that you didn't have the chance to be involved. They used to argue all the time about it.''

"He sounds like a good man.'' Mac said, continuing to watch as she flicked through the years of her life, pictures of birthdays, Christmases, days at the park, noticing how through the years, the presence of Amanda seemed the seep away, until near the end, a seven year old Kenzie was only surrounded by her Grandparents. He watched as the final page turned, Kenzie giving a sad smile as her fingers traced over the final photo of her at sitting on her Granddad's lap, clutching a teddy tightly against her chest, grinning at the camera. "Are they still alive?'' He tentatively asked, watching as she shook her head.

"Car accident when I was seven, they were coming to pick me up from school, drunk driver hit them, it was pretty much instant.'' He saw her sallow a lump in her throat, "I'm tired, is it ok if I go back to bed?'' She asked, he nodded in response, although he never would have forced her to stay up. She picked the photo album up and tucked it under her arm then began to make her way back to across the kitchen floor. Then she stopped, turned and made her way slowly back, placed the photo album back on the bar gave Mac a smile, and walked back down the hall. Mac felt himself smile, it was the little things that she revealed about herself that made gave him a feeling of hope that they could do this, as he began to flick through the photo album again.


	8. Spanner In The Works

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this, although Im not sure how many people are actually liking it, so please review! Also any suggestions or ideas, very welcome! Thanks again!**

* * *

Mac was shifting through his final pile of papers of the day, then he was ending home for the night, Kenzie had been at the lab all day and was probably ready to go. He had been looking schools in the local area, but none had caught his eye, it needed to be within walking distance of the apartment but near enough to the lab. As weird as it was to be looking after her, looking at schools, actually making time to buy proper food and attempting to cook it, he was enjoying it, even scrubbing burnt spaghetti off pans. This past week had been a bit of a blur, after their 5am talk it, the uncomfortable silences had become less and less, but now he was back at work he seemed to be dragging her here there and everywhere, at least school would give more routine and stability in her life. His eyes flicked up to the break room, seeing that she was still in a chess tournament with Danny. She hadn't been very keen on Danny at the start, keeping her distance and not talking to him, until he suspected that Flack had pushed Danny into making an effort. Now, they were having daily games tournaments whenever Danny had a spare moment, which he seemed to find with regular monotony, although the lab had been so quiet today that everyone was having a break, apart from him. Signing the last few papers, he placed the pile in his outbox and collected a few to pass onto Stella on his way out, and then he heard his door open.

"Mac Taylor, I leave for a few weeks and when I get back you have a daughter? And better yet I get to hear about it from the other receptionists?'' A high voice filled his office; he looked up to find Julia standing there, hands on hips her red hair pinned back into loose ponytail. They weren't anything official; in fact he didn't think you could consider a few dates serious. She had been home to Detroit for over a month, her father had had a heart attack and her mother hadn't taken it well. She was a new receptionist at the front desk, and she had been dropping hints for weeks until Lindsay had almost screamed at him to take her out or she would have to kill her, as she spending all of her time hanging around their offices. He really hadn't felt the need to ring her and explain; in fact the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Julia, I hadn't realised you were back.'' He said slipping his jacket on, he wasn't in the mood for drama.

"Obviously not, so do you mind explaining?'' She gave him a look taking a seat across the desk from him, showing she was not prepared to move until he explained.

"I'm sure you've heard everything already,'' He grabbed the pile of papers, "now I really need to go.''

"I think I deserve an explanation, according to the girls she also has a criminal record, a drug addict mother and was involved in a robbery.'' Her tone was harsh; he really wasn't comfortable with the way she was talking about Kenzie. Ok so she was slightly right, the Jersey Police had been on the phone for a while when he had returned to work, Kenzie didn't have a record but her mother did, she was known to the local police department, had a few cautions, the officer he had spoken to had agreed she was a good kid with a bad deal in life, and had been happy she was now safe.

"That's really none of your business,'' he looked at her, matching her tone. She seemed to sigh, rose to her feet and walked over to him.

"Talk to me Mac, I want to be there for you, but you can't shut me out.'' Her voice was soft; she grabbed his tie pulling him closer to her. "I thought we were making a go of this.'' She tilted her head letting her lips brush his.

"Can we do lunch tomorrow?'' He asked, he really didn't want to do this now; he was too tired to even begin to explain.

"Sure thing,'' She smiled sweetly, "I'll see you here at twelve.'' She let her lips brush his again, and then made her way out. He watched as she walked down the hall, stopping as she past the break room, knowing that she was eyeing up Kenzie. He wasn't sure what he'd say to her, he'd think about it later on. Then he remembered that he would have to find someone to watch Kenzie, still being uneasy of leaving her alone, he was too used to just having himself to think about. He traced Julia's steps down to the break room, smiling as he found both Kenzie and Flack laughing in victory as Danny gave a puzzled look at the checkmated chess board. They all noticed him at the same time as he pushed the door open, Danny and Flack raising hands in acknowledgment.

"You ready?'' He asked Kenzie, she nodded gathering her things that had been spread across the room. "Stella can I have a quick word?'' As he and Stella stepped out of the room, "any chance you can watch her tomorrow at lunch?'' He asked.

Stella smiled. "Yeah, I guess, when do I ever turn down shopping?'' She pursed her lips, "she seems to be doing ok, don't you think?'' She asked, watching through the glass door as she laughed away with the other two, Mac nodded. "See Julia's back, take it your taking her to lunch?''

He nodded again, "she wants an explanation.''

Stella gave a curt laugh; Mac knew that she wasn't Julia's biggest fan. "Oh that's what she wants, well be careful.'' She smiled, as Kenzie opened the door slinging a bag onto her back. "Shopping tomorrow? Maybe we could do lunch too?'' Kenzie gave a questioning look at Mac, asking slightly for permission, he nodded.

She smiled at Stella, "sure, can we go to Macy's?'' She asked excitedly, Mac had never quite understood the obsession with shopping women in his life seemed to have, and Kenzie seemed to have become so attached to Macy's he was pretty sure she would move in given half a chance.

"Of course,'' Stella winked at her, "I'll see you tomorrow.'' She gave Mac a nod as he handed her the files, then he and Kenzie made their way down the hall.

* * *

"Hello?'' Kenzie gave a small shout through the apartment, placing her keys and bag on the side table and slipping off her jacket. It was weird that she now had a definite place to stay, almost like a home, although she still often felt like it wasn't going to last and that soon Mac would get sick of having her around and tell her where to go. She was attempting to not think like that, her Granddad had always said that thinking negative only made the situation negative. "Hello?'' She called again, making her way into the kitchen, finding Mac and a red headed woman making coffee.

"Hey,'' Mac looked up, Kenzie shoved her hands nervously into her jeans pockets, there was something about the way the woman was now glaring at her. "You have fun with Stella?''

"Yeah, we had lunch in this cute little place in the village.'' She answered, the woman had now rolled her eyes at the mention of Stella, she began to shift her feet uneasily, she really didn't like her.

"Oh Kenzie, this is Julia, Julia this is Kenzie.'' Mac introduced them, Julia gave a fake smile.

"I've heard so much about you,'' she held her hand out to her, Kenzie let her shake hers. "Oh you have the prettiest nail polish on,'' She started, as Mac's phone began to ring, he excused himself from the room. Kenzie saw that she watched him go, then her face harden, "Now you listen to me, I've worked too hard on Mac for you to come in and take over, I had to wait for him to get over that Payton,'' She was stepping towards her, causing Kenzie to step back in time with her. "There is no way I'm losing him to you, you're nothing but a piece of street filth and pretty soon Mac's going to see that, so stay out of my way, or else I'll make sure you pay, get it?'' She jabbed her finger into Kenzie's shoulder. Kenzie could feel her throat tighten, this sometimes happened when she felt threatened, her body would freeze up. Julia's eyes were still boring into her when Mac re-entered the room, Julia put the fake smile back on her face. "So, did you buy anything today?'' She asked sweetly, pretending to not know that Mac was back in the room. Kenzie continued to remain frozen, still in slight shock at the way she was acting, not sure of quite what to do herself. Did she play along with this charade, or tell Mac that this Julia had just threatened her? Her throat still felt tight, and she could feel how rigid her whole body felt and her chest was beginning to tighten. Would Mac even believe her she thought, after all he must have known this woman longer than he had known her. She could now see that both Julia and Mac were both staring at her, expecting a response to the question, which only made her feel worse as words seemed to choke in her throat.

"Kenzie?'' She heard Mac's harsh tone, giving her a 'stop being rude and answer the question' look.

"Is it ok… if I go to my room?'' Her voice stuttered, she looked for the nod from Mac, she still felt the need for his permission, after so many years of needing permission for everything it had been drummed into her head. Turning on her heel as Mac nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the wooden floors managing to get to the hallway before she flattened herself against the wall, trying to stop the tension in her chest taking slow, deep breathes. She could hear voices as Mac and Julia obviously made their way through to the den.

"I apologise for Kenzie, she's usually not that rude.'' Mac said.

"I just hope it wasn't something I said,'' Kenzie heard Julia's sickly sweet voice made its way down the hall, Kenzie was pretty sure she was rising it to make sure she could hear it. "How can you define 'usual' after three weeks anyway?''

"I dunno, she was like this with Danny, but she never walked away from him.'' Mac answered.

"Maybe you should get her to talk to someone; you don't know what might be going on in her head, she could be a psycho for all you know.'' Kenzie could feel the tension in her chest begin to tighten once more, this woman was pushing subjects that not even her and Mac had discussed. She really didn't want to hear this, just who did this woman think she was? She shook her head, Mac wasn't even defending her, he was agreeing with her? Well so much for blood is thicker than water, but when had that ever be the saying in her life. She was not taking this again, he'd promised that they'd be fair, that she'd be safe. What a load of bull, how could she have been so stupid to think that she even mattered to him? Julia was right; she was just some kid off the street to him. She wasn't going to stay here and take this again; he'd lied and was taking her side, why would he have felt any different to what her Mom felt for her, nothing. She gave a quick look up the hall, no-one was coming, she quickly grabbed her jacket and bag, opened the front door and ran down the stairs out into the street, then down the to subway refusing to look back.


	9. Find & Seek

**I really don't know if people are reading/enjoying this, so please let me know! I have realised that I've been a bit rude in not replying personally to reviews already sent, so I apologise for that, and will now do so. Thanks for reading!**

"Messer…No Mac ain't seen her…what do you mean?... course yeah…I'll call if I get anything…will do'' Danny snapped his cell shut, sighing as he got up from Lindsay's couch, picking up his empty plate and making his way through to the kitchen, finding Lindsay dishing out apple pie. "Linds you heard from Kenzie?'' He asked, placing his plate in the sink.

"No, why?'' She asked, giving him a concerned look.

"She's gone, Mac says she went to her room but he heard the front door go, and no sign of her for bout an hour or so.'' Danny was already searching for his shoes by the front door.

"You're kidding me?'' Lindsay asked, a shocked look spread across her face. Danny could see where she was coming from, maybe when she'd first came they would have expected a call like that, but for last three weeks everything seemed to have so good between the two, it must have been too good too last. "Any ideas?'' She too was now by his side, slipping on and zipping up her boots. Danny shook his head, places and ideas were running through his mind, but after only three weeks of knowing Kenzie they were limited ones.

"Where did you run when you got mad at your folks?'' Danny asked as Lindsay grabbed her keys and they made their way down to the hall, flicking his jacket collar up.

"Went down to the fields for a walk.'' She answered, grabbing his hand as they stepped out into the street. "How about you?''

"Batting cages, got the anger out.'' He hailed a cab from across the street.

"Where are we going?'' Lindsay asked as a yellow cab pulled up next to them.

"Central park, got your fields and my batting cages.'' Danny replied pulling her inside.

"Love it when my guy has a plan.'' Lindsay laughed as she placed a passionate kiss on Danny's lips.

* * *

Mac strode into the office full of purpose, he was angry that she had just walked out without as much as a word. Roughly pushing open the doors, he quickly walked past a few lab techs that had gathered in the hall. He saw Hawkes and Stella discussing something in her office, striding over, he once again yanked the door open. "She here?'' He asked roughly, both looked confused.

"You mean Kenzie?'' Hawkes asked.

"I dropped her off at your building over an hour ago,'' Stella started, but Mac had already taken off to check his office, and two began to follow. "Did she not go up?''

"Yes but then she left'' Mac opened his own office door, checking the sofas and behind the desk.

"She was fine when I dropped her off.'' Stella and Hawkes were both still watching by the door, as Mac made a final sweep of the office.

"You mean she's missing?'' Hawkes asked, as the trio now made their way to the break room. "Did she say anything?'' Mac shook his head as both he and Stella checked behind sofas. "You guys fight?'' Mac shook his head again. "Then why'd she take off?''

"She came in, meet Julia, said she was going to her room, I heard the door go and when I checked there was no sign of her.'' Mac ran his hand through his hair, he saw Stella raise her eyebrow at the mention of Julia, "Don't Stella I'm not in the mood.'' He said harshly, he knew he shouldn't be like that with her, but when he was in this sort of mood he couldn't help it. He saw the look the hurt on her face, instantly he felt terrible. "Sorry, Stella, its just…''

"It's ok, I know, you're worried and you just want her back.'' Stella gave an understanding smile. He'd never thought of it like that, he had been so angry at Julia for even suggesting that Kenzie could be a psycho, and then finding that she'd disappeared that he hadn't even began to think of what else he was feeling. Now it was like a little niggle in the pit of his stomach, that anything could happen to her out there, he knew he'd seen enough dead bodies to know even the most street-wise New Yorkers could be lured into dangerous situations. "Hawkes, why don't you go check the roof, she ran there last time.'' Stella asked, Hawkes nodded and left the room. "Ok Mac, just calm down,'' Mac could feel himself beginning to pace, he really wished that Stella couldn't read him so easily. "Now we need to go over places that she might have gone, think of the places you took her, you know teenagers don't tend to stray far from home.''

It was then that it clicked into place, home. "Home, Chicago.'' She'd go where she last felt safe, when she was with her Grandparents, instantly he pulled his cell out and began dialling whilst taking off down the hall. "Danny… yeah get yourself across to Grand Central… trains to Chicago…check every one…no Chicago, not Jersey…I'm sure…thanks Danny.'' Mac was hitting the button to the elevator, Stella still by his side.

"Where are we going?'' Stella asked as he hit the button for the parking lot.

"Bus station, I'm betting that's where she'd go, its cheap she'll be saving her money.'' He explained, once again his cell rang. "Taylor…Flack, where are you?... that's just up from the bus station…no get there…buses to Chicago…we'll meet you there.''

* * *

Flack parked up by the bus station and negotiated his way across the traffic filled road. Flashing his badge at the security guards, he gave a quick description and asked for directions for the buses to Chicago, pointing across to the other side of the building the security guards followed him over. Flack was worried, he didn't like the way she had just disappeared. He would have figured that she'd need a reason to bolt, or maybe she was more like her mother than he'd thought. But things had been going so well, it just wasn't what he was expecting when Mac had called him, his usual calm demeanour had gone sounding so angry that he was glad he wasn't in the same room as him. He directed the security guards to the first two buses, and made his way over to the last coach, flashed his badge to the driver and began to scan the bus, moving his way down the crowded bus, checking every seat, until his eyes locked on a familiar face near the back of the bus, staring out of the window. He sighed in relief, at least she was safe, he continued down the bus dropping into the seat in front of Kenzie, turning so that he faced her. "Anyone sitting here?'' He asked, her head snapped from the window to his face, he could see the look of shock on her face obviously not expecting to be found. "Fancy telling me what's going on, cause I'm currently missing Jerry Springer and I need something to make this worthwhile.'' He smiled at her. She flicked her eyes back to window, ignoring him. "Oh so I'm getting the silent treatment huh?'' There was still no response, Flack gave a slight shake of the head, "come on kiddo lets go.'' He stood up, but Kenzie remained seated, still staring out of the window, so he flopped down into the seat beside her. "I'm not going anywhere kid without you, so I'm guessing we're off to Chicago, and guess what? I can keep this up for hours.'' 

"Just leave me alone.'' She mumbled, shoving her sleeve into her mouth and started to chew on it.

"Oh she speaks,'' Flack said sarcastically. "Kid, there's a load of people out there looking for you, you got people worried, Mac's doing his nut.'' He softened his expression and tone.

"Yeah right whatever,'' Another mumble came from behind the sleeve. "He doesn't give a damn about me.'' She removed her sleeve from her mouth and started to fidget with button on her sleeve instead.

"Oh that's a laugh,'' He smiled ironically, sometimes he loved the way the people could be so blind. "Mac's got the team out looking for you; he's going crazy because you take off for no apparent reason. He's taken you in, put in so much effort with you; do you honestly think that many people would do that? I know one thing, there's no way I would have done half the things he's done, you should count yourself lucky.''

"He thinks I'm a psycho.'' A quiet mumble escaped her lips, her eyes gazing into the back of the seat in front, Flack could see they were full of sadness; they'd dulled to how they were when they'd picked her up from Jersey.

"I doubt he thinks you're a psycho, we've seen enough of them to know when we see one,'' Flack explained, "and trust me kiddo, you ain't a psycho.'' He gave a small smile, as the bus's engine roared into life. "Now we gonna go to Chicago, maybe take in a Bears game? Or you gonna do the right thing, and face the music?'' He watched as she nodded, grabbed the bag on her lap and stood up with Flack, walking back up the narrow aisle between the seats, and climbed down the steps, to come face to face with Mac and Stella.


	10. Anger Management

Mac couldn't judge which he felt more, relief that Flack had found her, or anger at what she had done. No he knew, anger. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw, as he watched as Flack made his way down the bus followed by Kenzie. He could feel Stella rubbing his arm, her attempt to keep him calm, but every fibre of him wanted to scream and shout blue murder at her. He didn't know that he could feel this angry at one person, why did she think she could just walk in and out of his life. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, she knew she was in trouble and he was glad, he secretly hoped she felt terrible at what she'd done.

"Mac'' Flack gave an acknowledging nod but the look on Mac's face meant that he didn't say more. Mac's eyes were focused on Kenzie; she was uncomfortably shifting her feet, head bowed eyes remaining on the floor. Mac could only see red; he could feel everything inside of him building up, he grabbed Kenzie by the upper arm and semi guided/dragged her over to the empty waiting room behind them. He heard Flack begin to move forward towards them, only to be stopped by Stella, telling him in hushed tones to leave it and they needed to sort it out themselves. He roughly pushed the door open and let Kenzie walk inside, watching as she stood silently between the plastic chairs.

"Just what were you thinking?'' He asked, he could hear just how harsh he sounded. "You can't just take off whenever you feel like it, I demand an explanation now!'' His voice level rising until he was almost shouting at her. She shifted her feet again, but didn't speak. "Do you think it's funny? I've had half the team searching for you, Danny and Lindsay are on their day off searching Grand Central, do I even get a reason?''

"I heard you and Julia talking…'' Kenzie mumbled, her eyes were now fixed on him.

"And?'' Mac snapped, sometimes he really felt like punching the wall when he was frustrated.

"She called me a psycho… and you didn't disagree…'' Her voice seemed to rise slightly in confidence.

"Didn't disagree? Just because I didn't scream at her didn't mean I agreed with her.''

"You're screaming now,'' Kenzie said, she'd planted her feet looking more sturdy and confident.

"So what? Every time I get angry I'm meant to scream, cause that's not how I am.'' Mac snapped back, his voice level dropped. "Seems that I only shout when I'm around you.''

"Sorry that I annoy you so much.'' Her voice seemed to harden.

"Annoy me? Walking out of the apartment with no word, how that could possibly annoy me?'' He sarcastically asked, maybe Flack was rubbing off on him too much.

"I dunno, face it this isn't working,'' she threw her hands up in the air, "You know nothing about me, may as well walk away before we get hurt.''

"Know nothing about you? I know more than you think.'' She was glaring at him, challenging him to prove her wrong. "I know that you've been taking food when you think I'm not looking, so I'm guessing you've gone hungry a few times in your life. You flinch when you think someone's angry at you, and you freeze up, so that beating you got was not your first. And you think that I'm going to be like that too, so I know you had a bag packed and ready to go under your bed somewhere, I'm surprised that you don't have that with you.'' He made a gesture to the small shoulder bag that she has with her.

"So, big deal you've worked a few things out detective, I would have thought you would have got more than that.'' She was spitting the words out, for a girl who froze when she was scared, she still had a temper underneath it all.

"What more do you want? I even know about you're police cautions, just how many cars did you steal?'' He could see something turn in her eyes that had struck something inside her.

"You know nothing about that!'' She shouted back she had balled her hands into fists. "You think you know everything, but you don't. You don't know what I went through, it was survival it's not like I'm proud of it, what else was I meant to do?''

"You could have walked into any police station and told someone, god knows you were in them enough.''

"And then what? Been chucked to child services, put in some foster home? No-one's gonna want a kid with police cautions, hell knows even my own father isn't on my side.''

"What's that meant to mean?''

"You lied, you said that we'd be fair but you sided with her. I'm not taking that again.'' Her voice went high that the final comment.

"Taking what again?''

"I'm not going to be some street kid you can kick about when you get bored, of people not caring about me, why can't someone give a damn about me? I just want someone to fight for me for once, I'm sick of having to fight for myself.'' He could see tears beginning to spring to her eyes, although she fighting to not let them fall.

"Not giving a damn? How do you think I know all that stuff? How do you think I figured out you'd be on a bus to Chicago?''

"I thought Flack…'' She started quietly.

"I've just spent the last two hours searching the city for you, had half the team out as well, would you consider that not caring?'' He asked, his tone had softened even more.

"No…'' She was giving him a disbelieving look.

"Do you know how worried I've been?''

"You were worried?'' She asked.

"What else would I be?''

"I thought you were just angry at me'' she said, once again she began to shift her feet uncomfortably.

"Oh trust me, I'm angry too.'' He ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you think I didn't care?''

"Well…yeah…sort of…'' Her head had bowed again. "It's kinda hard when… you know…''

"She might not have cared, but does that mean that no-one cares?'' He felt himself becoming calmer.

"No…''

"Good, cause I care. And see those people out there,'' He pointed to Flack and Stella who were in deep discussion outside the waiting room, "they care too.''

"I'm sorry.'' She said, "It's just…I promised myself not to be pushed around again.''

"Maybe we should have a promise to talk, rather than just running at the first sign of trouble.'' He suggested, she gave an agreeing nod. "You're grounded by the way.'' She gave him a disbelieving look. "It's a sign I care.'' He felt himself smile, he had absolutely no idea why, maybe now that the anger had subsided, that relief he had first felt had come to the surface.

"I've never been grounded before;'' She gave a small smile back at Mac.

"Trust me, I've never grounded anyone before. You're also going to apologise to everyone who's been out looking for you.'' She nodded in response. "And I know that you don't want too, but I want you to make a proper statement about the robbery, and anything else you know, so that we get them behind bars. You know it's the right thing to do.''

"Ok…But you gotta promise that whatever I say, you won't hold it against me, I've done some things that I'm not proud of.'' She asked quietly, he nodded and smiled in return, although he wasn't too sure what she could have done that would be that bad.


	11. Treasure Hunt

**Sorry this has been a while in coming, Im sure I told someone this would be up before Christmas but a lack of internet connection and writers block put a stop to that, so I do apologise. Please keep reviewing, as this was written after a major block and this is to try and get it to where I want it to go. The italics are Flack's flashback, which I felt was needed to explain the story but ignore it if you dont feel it fits. Also, I have no idea how to steal a car, so the technicals is all made up! Thank you!**

* * *

Flack had a subtle strut in his step, and he wasn't trying to hide it, it had been his first good day for weeks. He'd cracked a difficult case, admittedly with some help from Hawkes, had a proper lunch that involved sitting down at a restaurant with Stella, and beaten Danny had basketball this morning with record 26-12 score-line. Now he was about to pick up his final set of results for the day, then go home and sleep, the city had gone strangely quiet that afternoon, and his workload had been light since his and Hawkes's case. He walked into the familiar break room of the crime lab, finding Danny and Kenzie sitting on the sofas playing Jenga on the coffee table, Danny's forehead furrowed in concentration as he pushed the small wooden block from one the sides, trying to keep the tower to still stand. Stella was at the main table, that day's newspaper spread across it. 

"Well aren't you lot a busy little bunch of bees.'' He said sarcastically, catching them all off guard, Danny's hand slipped and the wooden tower fell, scattering pieces across the table and floor. Stella rolled her eyes, as she watched Danny begin to grumble under his breathe as Kenzie faced smiled in victory. "What's up Messer? Continuing your losing streak?'' He asked laughing, taking a seat next to him. Danny threw him a dirty look, obviously blaming him for the slip and losing the game.

"You here for any particular reason?'' Danny asked, as he began to rebuild the tower with Kenzie. Since she had started school a few weeks earlier, it was stranger to see her at the lab during the day, since she now she only really came in when Mac was still on shift when she'd finished school, having now taken over his corner couch as the best place to do her homework.

"Results?'' He asked, Danny shoved the folder against Flack's chest and continued to rebuild the tower.

"Once this moron is out of here I'm gonna kick your ass Kenzo, I wasn't champion Jenga master for nothing.'' Danny teased.

Kenzie smiled in response, "Of what the girl guides?'' Flack flashed a grin at her, her smiled had a hint of confidence about it.

"Oh would you listen to this Stel? Who's been teaching you smack talk? Wouldn't be him over there, sounds like something the loser would say.'' Danny laughed, pushing the first block out of its location and placing it on the top of the pile. Stella rolled her eyes again in response to Danny's whining and continued to read her paper.

"Just cause I beat you twice already.'' She added quietly, Flack admired her quiet confidence. She had become a long way in the three months she had been there. Three months? Flack wouldn't have guessed three months, it seemed like years. After the whole 'run away' attempt, and consequential police report that Mac had insisted he handle, she seemed more settled in herself.

"I think I'm gonna stay and watch this, watching you lose is the best part of my day, and today I get to do it twice.'' He laughed, leaning back against the sofa casually opening the folder and beginning to read the content. "What the hell is a 2000 scanner doing in a Mercedes?'' He asked no one in particular.

"I dunno,'' Danny answered, his eyes glued on the tower as Kenzie placed her block at the top. "There was damage on the inside, looked like the system had been rearranged, couple of snapped wires too.''

"It would've been the magnet.'' All heads in the room turned to Kenzie, "You know, magnet messes up the central system means that it doesn't recognise that it's not from assigned keyless system. Quite easy when you know how.'' As she looked at them as three surprised faces glared back at her. "Scanners are cheap enough, but the magnets depend on the make and model for the frequency.''

"So wait a minute, you know how this stuff works?'' Danny said grabbing the folder out Flack's fingers and handing it over to Kenzie.

"Well...yeah'' She answered looking over the folder at the pictures of the scanner. "You found the tracker right?'' As she handed it back to Danny.

"What the hell is a tracker?'' Danny asked, "Is there something I don't know about?''

"Well you place it somewhere on the car, means you can leave it for a while and not have to wait all day, then it tracks the signals the keyless cards and alarms, so all you do is switch the wires over in the scanner and it scans the codes back out from the tracker, opening the car.'' She gave a nervous glance around the room, "can you stop staring, it's freaking me out.'' As everyone continued to stare.

"So where do you 'usually' place these trackers?'' Danny made quotation marks in the air.

"As near to the system as you can get.''

* * *

"Ready for a treasure hunt?'' Danny asked snapping his gloves on as he, Flack, Mac and Kenzie all stood in front of the silver Mercedes in the evidence garage. Having called Mac in, Flack had managed to persuade him that it would be quicker to let Kenzie show them where this tracker was. He'd been surprised when Mac had said yes without much of an argument, maybe he too was curious as to how good Kenzie actually was at this stuff. Flack had only ever heard her statement on the subject, without much detail that he had understood, since car crime was not his forte. 

"_So high end cars were first choice?'' Flack asked as he tapped the pen against the paper on the desk._

"_Yeah.'' Kenzie answered, playing with the label on the bottle of water in front of her._

"_High end tend to be more sophisticated with their alarm systems, there's easier options out there, way easier.''_

"_Higher price tag, you can get thousands, anyone can steal some old banger, lessens the value. The better the car, the higher the return. Not that I saw any of it.'' _

"So this model has been out what? Four weeks at best, and they've already figured it out?'' Flack asked.

"Usually its about a week, depending on how long it takes to get the designs, you find the designs work out what type and where the system is, and technically you're away.'' Kenzie said quietly as Mac passed her some gloves. "Brand new make and model, shifting it quietly would take some doing if you didn't have connections.'' She was studying the designs from over Flack's arm. "Could be part of an order though.''

"Order?'' Flack shot her a look, "you mean like 'Gone in 60 Seconds' movie kinda order.''

"I guess yeah, whatever 'Gone in 60 Seconds' is,'' Kenzie answered, taking a seat on one of the wheeled boards to gain access under the car as Danny did the same, disappearing under the silver car so only their legs and feet were visible.

"You've never seen it?'' Flack asked a pair of feet, "Where the hell you been for the past couple of years?'' There was a few seconds pause as Flack realised that he knew where she'd been, stealing cars and being a punch bag, not sitting in the movies. He gave an uncomfortable cough as Danny and Kenzie began to argue from under the car.

"It's up there.''

"How do you know that?''

"Cause I can read plans, and it's in the same place as the SLK model.''

"You expect me to get to that?''

"Well if you didn't have a fat arm you could.''

"My arm is not fat.''

"Look at it, looks like a sumo wrestlers arm.''

"I do not look like a sumo.''

"Never said you look like a sumo, just your fat arm.''

"Its muscle, not fat.''

"Keep telling yourself that.''

"Will you two quit it?'' Mac asked, as the pair fell quiet again with only a few sounds of Danny and Kenzie obviously hitting each other from under the car. "I can hear that.'' Flack noticed he gave him a small smile at this. He was getting the feeling that the presence of Kenzie was beginning to soften Mac, he had to admit that it was nice to have him back; the hurt of Peyton leaving him had caused an even bigger wall around him than had previously been there. "You got anything yet?'' He asked, as the legs disappeared further under the car.

"No, there's something in the way.'' A mumble that sounded like Kenzie.

"Danny, can you get it?'' Mac asked.

"Hang on, wait…'' Kenzie answered as Flack heard a few clinks of metal, "what the…'' As a thud echoed from under the car, followed by an ear piercing scream that seemed to fill the whole garage, with Danny's yells being mixed in with it, as Mac and Flack jumped into action each grabbing a pair of legs and pulling them from under the car. Flack pulling Danny up has he wiped the side of his face, and started to pace around the car, trying to walk off the shock of whatever had happened, as Mac was already pulling Kenzie into a hug as she started to shake and continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Flack flattened himself to the floor searching for the object that had caused the commotion.


	12. Helping Hand

**Hey, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is very short, but I'm putting up another which is quite long to make up for it! Once again, flashbacks are in italics, please keep reviewing!**

* * *

"She ok?'' Lindsay asked as Mac left his office and they began to walk down the hall.

"Little shaken up, but she's now asking for M&Ms so at least she's talking, I'm sensing a good sign of recovery.'' Mac answered as they waited at the elevator doors. "Has Danny gone home?''

"Yeah, apparently being 'almost bitch-slapped by a severed hand' is reason enough, Stella would have sent him anyway, he was pretty shaken up even if he didn't admit it.'' She shrugged.

"Ok Sid, tell me what you know.'' Mac asked as both he and Lindsay walked through the morgue to the autopsy table where the severed hand lay.

"Male right hand, ring looks to be gang related, although nothing I've seen before. Trace under the nails, looks like oil and grease, I sent a sample to trace.'' Sid started, snapping his glasses back onto his nose from their resting place on his chest. "See this cut, pre-severity, ridged blade,'' as he pointed to a two inch cut near the severed edge.

"Hesitation?'' Lindsay asked, observing the cut.

"No, I'd say more self defensive. Cut is jagged, teeth marks through the bones, I'd start your search with saws, and the best is yet to come.'' As Sid lowered himself down so he was eye-level with the hand. "Bruising on either side of the wrist, consistent with a clamp, the guy was alive when they cut it off.'' Lindsay took a sharp intake of breath.

"Any chance he's still alive?'' Mac asked, glancing over the hand.

"There's a chance, although he could have easily bled out.'' Sid answered bagging the ring from the hand into a small brown envelope and handing it over to Mac.

"So if it was a saw that cut the hand off, why was it under a car?'' Lindsay asked as she began to take prints from the hand.

"That's what we need to find out.''

* * *

"Mac?'' Mac heard his name being whispered from across the room, flicking his head up to find Lindsay leaning through the door, making head movements for him to come outside. Glancing at the sleeping form of Kenzie on the sofa he quietly made his way out, making sure to cushion the door as it closed, then headed over to Stella's office where Lindsay, Stella and Flack had assembled. "Prints came back to a Vinnie Steamer, drug dealer from Jersey.'' Lindsay started reading from the folder in her hands.

"Jersey have already sent two officers, they'll be touching down in a couple of hours. This doesn't look good Mac.'' Stella said, attempting to give a supportive look. "Looks like Steamer was expanding his area, and it was onto the Blue Hawks territory.''

"_They called themselves the Blue Hawks; they were trying to take over the south of Atlantic City.''_

"_Just for car theft, I guess there are some high rollers in Atlantic City.'' Flack asked, taking even more notes._

"_No,'' Kenzie then began to fidget uncomfortably beginning an uncomfortable silence._

"_Come on Kenzie, you got this far.''_

"_They weren't just using drugs, they were dealing.'' She gave a quiet mumble, now refusing to look at Flack who sat in front of her or Mac who was sitting next to her. _

"_And the cars were?'' Flack asked,_

"_Investment, money from the cars bought the drugs, could cut it down then sell it on the streets, make even more.''_

"_So, what were they doing in New York?'' Mac asked, he had been reasonable quiet throughout the most of the interview, asking only the occasional question._

"_Looking for a new supplier, felt they were being ripped off.''_

"_And Villey's?'' Flack asked, subconsciously rubbing the back of his head where the scar from that robbery still lay under his thick black hair._

"_Some drug dealer wanted proof that they were serious, that if money was tight they'd get it no matter what.''_

"_And this drug dealer was?'' Flack had leaned forward in anticipation of a name._

"_Something like Moriety, Calvin Moriety.'' Flack gave a smile, quickly scribbling down the name. _

"_And Moriety, what's he selling?'' Flack asked, pen poised on the paper._

"_Mainly ecstasy and heroin.''_

"_You were never tempted?''_

"_Tempted by what?'' Kenzie gave a confused look._

"_Drugs, you know popping a pill when things got rough, take the edge off the bruises.'' Both he and Mac were now staring at her._

"They aren't just here for the hand, they want to talk to Kenzie. They've read the report and understand why she made it here, but they feel its too much coincidence that Steamer's hand ends up under a car which she then found.'' Flack explained, running his hand through his hair.

"And they think she's somehow involved?'' Mac asked; the three nodded in agreement. "She's been here three months, what do they think she's done?''

"We don't know, they were cagey about the whole thing.'' Flack said, as they all fell silent.

"Phone Jersey,'' Mac said suddenly to Lindsay, "I want to know what they know and what they want. I don't care how you do it.'' Lindsay nodded and dismissed herself from the room.

"She's not going to be happy about this.'' Flack said to no-one in particular.


	13. Jersey Arrives

Mac watched as the two Jersey Detectives walked down the hall. The tall dark haired man greeting Stella and Flack with an out-stretched hand, introducing his smaller blonde partner. Kenzie was still glaring at him, having hardly spoken a word to him since he explained that the two detectives were coming. The door opened as Flack entered, nodding to signal that the other detectives were ready to start the interview. Mac stood up, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, Kenzie remained seated her eyes still boring into him letting him know that she was definitely not impressed with the situation. No-one spoke as Flack began to impatiently tap his fingers against the glass of the door. "It's not like we're leaving you with them.'' Flack said, as the pair continued to glare at each other. "I'm going to be next door with Stella and the others, and Mac's going to be right there with you.''

"Can't believe you actually think I'm part of this.'' Kenzie spat at Mac, standing up wrapping her own knitted jacket around her shoulders.

"What did I say?'' Mac asked, Kenzie gave a sarcastic roll of the eyes giving him a 'whatever' look, "You can stop that and all.'' He made a gesture at the roll of the eyes.

"I don't wanna…'' She mumbled tying the belt around her waist, shifting her feet under her doing her usual uncomfortable stance.

"I know,'' Mac said, trying his best to give a supportive smile instead of glaring at her. "We can stop at any time, just say, we're on your side.'' She gave a defeated nod, walking through the doors to follow Flack down to the interview room, stopping so that Mac was able to walk into the room before her.

"Detective Taylor I presume,'' the dark haired man rose from his seated position, hand out stretched to Mac, shaking it, "Detective Ed Locke, this is Detective Sarah Goodwin.'' He gestured to the women on his left. "Kenzie, it's been too long.''

Mac gave a glance back at Kenzie who was throwing Locke a dirty look. "You two know each other?''

"We go way back don't we?'' Locke smiled; Kenzie dragged the chair back and practically threw herself into it.

"Kenzie,'' Goodwin gave a more friendly smile, looking more genuine than Mac thought Locke ever could. "How's things?''

"Fine,'' Kenzie answered through gritted teeth still glaring at Locke.

"Well at least you've said more than you did last time we meet, good start.'' Detective Locke said, taking a seat and opening a file that lay in front of him. "Now, we need to go over a few things, such as the Blue Hawks. What are they up to?'' He asked with an aggressive undertone in his voice.

"I don't know.'' Kenzie said, making perfect eye contact with Locke. Mac knew how hard she found eye contact, and couldn't do it when she was lying.

"Now why am I finding that hard to believe?'' Locke asked, flicking through the pages of the report. "You've had plenty to say on them. You do know if you'd said this when we had them we could have put them away for years?''

"You had no evidence.'' Kenzie said quietly. "It would have been my word against theirs.''

"You could have gotten us a warrant, I asked and asked and all I got was the silent treatment. I knew they had something in that warehouse, like you said no evidence, but this…'' he pointed to the report, "I would have had them.''

"Where would that have left me?'' Kenzie asked her tone hardening. "Did you notice Fred Pole sitting next to me? You honestly thought I would have said anything in front of him? I would have been dead before I left the room.''

"You had plenty of other chances,'' Locke shot back. "What I don't get is why they are suddenly against Drew Baker and his crew, we've been dealing with the fall out from their run-ins for a while now.''

"They think they are ripping them off, go figure.'' Kenzie was getting angry Mac could feel it, she was fidgeting with her sleeves and her voice was getting that tough tone in it.

"Vinnie Steamer, where did he come into it?'' Goodwin asked, shooting Locke a look to back off.

"Never heard of him.'' Kenzie said, "Can I go now?'' She asked, glancing at Mac begging him to allow her to go with her eyes.

"No.'' Locke snapped, Mac was getting more defensive now sitting forward in his chair as Kenzie sat back. "You found his severed hand in a car, when he's been trying to move into the Blue Hawks area, what have they done?''

"I don't know!'' Kenzie raised her voice, practically shouting at the detective.

"Yes you do, you know about this like you knew about the Ridley shootout, all you had to do was say.'' Locke flung a piece of paper across the desk.

"I told you that they were going to be there, what more did you want?'' Kenzie asked flinging the paper back. "It wasn't me who didn't take the shot.''

"Don't put that on my conscious,''

"Don't put it on mine either, you should have just shot him when you had the chance.''

"Your mother is still alive.'' The blonde detective said, interrupting Locke as he opened his mouth again.

"Grand.'' Kenzie said, slightly dismissively giving her a Goodwin a look to let the subject go.

"As is Bobby Valentine.'' Goodwin continued.

"Pity'' Kenzie's voice still had that tough tone in it.

"They're still together.''

"Should that surprise me? What do you want me to do? Cry, break down and pretend that it bothers me that she still picked him over me. Well, it doesn't because I don't care about them.'' Kenzie answered, looking disgusted at the thought of her mother and her boyfriend.

"Where did this Kenzie come from? Last time you wouldn't say a thing,'' Locke gave a cruel smile. "What do you know about Steamer?''

"I told you I don't know anything about Steamer, all I know is in that folder.'' She spat at him nodding towards the folder.

"You know, I bet that they'd love to know where you are…'' Locke had lowered his voice, staring directly into Kenzie's eyes. "It's amazing what can slip out in an interview.''

It was at that point that Mac snapped, "Get out,'' he growled at Locke. "You don't speak to her like that,'' he stood up seeing that Kenzie had remained frozen in her seat, her eyes filled with terror at the prospect that Locke might let slip that she in New York. "Come on,'' He gently pulled her arm so that she too stood up, giving her a slight push towards the door.

"We're not done.'' Locke started a cocky tone in his voice.

"Yes we are,'' Mac watched as Stella opened the door guiding Kenzie out, knowing that she and the others had witnessed the whole thing from behind the glass of the interview room. "You do not threaten her, do you get it?'' He continued to snarl pointing a finger at Locke's chest. "Now get out of my crime lab.'' He pointed to the door.

"We'll be back with an arrest warrant, you can't protect her forever. I want the Blue Hawks and that girl is the only way to get to them, I'll be damned if I let anyone get in the way.'' Locke was making his way round the table after gathering his things, smirking.

Mac could feel the angry raising in him, grabbing Locke by the front of his shirt and throwing him against the wall. "I'll be damned if anyone harms my daughter, or even thinks of threatening her.'' He growled into Locke's face, trying to control the urge to smack him, as Danny entered the room pulling Mac back off him. As Goodwin pulled Locke around and back round the other side of the table, constantly shooting him dirty looks.

"You wanna be glad you've got him here Taylor,'' Locke laughed cruelly pointing at Danny, "wouldn't want anything else on your record.''

"Listen, I almost got bitch slapped by that hand, you try that again and I'll do more than that, you hear me?'' Danny's accent became thick with anger. "Let me show you the door.'' As he banged open the door and let the other detectives walk out in front of him following them down the hall to make sure they left the building.

"Mac,'' he heard Flack call out to him from the hall as he went made his way out of the interview room. "You alright? You should have just punched that jerk.''

"I wanted too;'' Mac started, shaking thoughts from his head.

"He can't get a warrant, we dealt on the robbery and the info, no New York Judge is going to give him one for that. He has no evidence that she even knew Steamer never mind knowing about the hand.'' Flack explained, even though Mac had already guessed that it would be pretty difficult to get a warrant for her.

"I get the feeling he won't give up so easily.'' Mac said, as the pair made their way down the glass walled corridor. "I want background on this guy Don, he knows me and Kenzie, I don't wanna be the one caught off guard again.'' Flack nodded and made his way down the stairs to his own office. Mac continued round the corner to his own office, finding Stella and Kenzie both sitting on his sofas, Stella doing all the talking as Kenzie focused her attention on the floor.

"Hey,'' Mac said gently, taking a seat on the other side of Kenzie. "You alright?'' He glanced at Stella, who took it as a sign to leave them too it and quickly excused herself from the room. "You know I would never let him get you, and Locke is never setting foot in this lab again.'' She silently nodded, her eyes focused on floor. "You're safe here.'' He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"If he finds me,'' she whispered, her eyes were still on the floor, "he'll kill me, especially if he knows what I've done.''

"No,'' Mac said, moving his hand gently to the back of her neck and pulling her in closer so her head rested on his shoulder. "He's not getting anywhere near you, you hear?'' He could feel her burying her head into his shoulder, "It's going to be alright, everything is going to be alright.''


	14. Watching & Waiting

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, hope you are enjoying it, Im hoping after this storyline I can do something more fun, cause its a bit heavy at the moment! Please keep reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Danny was finishing off his report when he felt that he was being watched, and not that good feeling of being watched. More like someone was studying him. He was not a fan of this. Looking around the office he noticed that the young blonde detective from Jersey was watching him through the glass corridor. Pushing his glasses further up to the ridge of his nose, he rose from his chair and across to the door. He'd thrown both and her dumb ass partner out earlier that morning telling the pair of them to never come back, or words to that affect, and he was not best pleased to see her back. "The exit is down the hall lady.'' He walked past her without giving her a second glance.

"Can you give me a minute?'' she asked, quickly catching him up as he stridden down the hall.

"No,'' Danny answered still refusing to look at her, instead pushing the 'down' button to the elevator. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.'' He shot at her as the doors opened with their usual ping.

"I know Locke is jerk, the whole world does. But please, I need to talk to you.'' She continued as Danny retreated back down the corridor.

"What part of 'I don't ever wanna see your face again' do you not understand?'' He asked, stopping and turning so that he faced her.

"This isn't just his investigation,'' She started "Look, I know things got off to a bad start but…''

"No buts, that 'jerk' as you so nicely put it, directly threatened a witness, my boss's kid who really doesn't need that kind of agro, she was fine till you guys showed up, and now she's scared shitless. So I suggest you get back on your plane and fly back to Jersey and go play with some traffic.'' He turned on his heel before she could open her mouth again, slamming his office door in the process.

"You'll have to excuse Danny,'' Stella said, causing the detective to jump from the sudden voice from behind her. "He's a little…'' She couldn't quite find the words to describe Danny, hothead? Temperamental?

"Protective?'' She said, "I guess.'' Stella nodded, quite a good description really. "Please, I need to talk to someone.'' She asked with pleading eyes.

"My office is this way, you have five minutes.'' Stella led the way down past Danny's office and into her own. "What do you need to talk about Detective Goodwin?''

"It's just Sarah,'' She smiled, "Locke was out of line, I should have pulled him up on it straight away I know, but sometimes that's how he gets results.''

"He shouldn't get them by threatening to reveal where a witness is, she's scared enough of them without him coming in and hassling her.'' Stella said, as steady and professional as she could, she could still visualise the fear that had been in Kenzie's eyes when they were in Mac's office.

"I know, look I know what they did to her. I sat with her countless times, begging her to let me do something; I've seen her in the hospital when they've been forced to take her there, and I got to watch as every time I had her close to saying something, one of them would appear and she'd refuse to talk. I've wanted to take her away from that for years now, but she was too scared too ever do something. Too loyal to her mother to give her up.'' Sarah said bitterly. "She's a good kid, I know and she deserves what she's got here. A dad who obviously cares a great deal, people who want to protect her around her, I don't want that destroyed. But I need to get them behind bars, I need to do justice.'' She now lips formed into a pressed line, waiting for Stella to answer.

"Can't you use the stuff she's already given you?'' She asked, sitting back more comfortably in her chair. She knew where was coming from, she'd seen many abuse kids refuse to talk and knew the frustration of not being able to get that conviction.

"No, there's no proof. She got it right, her word against theirs, and they've got money now, smart lawyers would tear our case to shreds.'' Sarah explained, Stella nodded, again knowing the exact same feeling. "We were hoping she'd know Steamer, but evidently…'' She stopped mid-sentence hands open to indicate the lack of information they had. "Do you have anything we can use?''

"Same here, nothing. These guys cleaned up everything, not a single print.'' Stella mused.

"I hate to admit it but these guys are good, we can never get them, that's why Locke got so frustrated, all that info just sitting there, you know how it is. You know damn well who it is, sat and listened to their bullshit lies and there's nothing you can do because the only one who would be prepared to speak up has had the crap beaten out of her so many times that she's scared that they'll kill her on the spot if they even suspect she's told us anything. And to stand by and watch a mother let that happen to her own child, sometimes it just sickens me.'' She sat back in her chair resting her head on her hand. "Anyone did that to my baby girl, they wouldn't find the body.''

"I can talk to Mac,'' Stella said, Sarah looked up hopefully. "I can't promise anything, but if I explain what you just said, he might give you something, but if she doesn't want too, he won't force her.''

"It looks like he done an amazing job with her, I've never seen her look so confident.'' Sarah smiled, "at one time, I could barely get her to look off the floor, never mind raise her voice to Locke.''

"It was in there all along,'' Stella smiled back, "Mac just knows how to bring out the best in people.''

"They have the same eyes,'' Sarah said, "I always wondered where they came from, Amanda's are so dark, and it was obvious she wasn't Bobby's kid. I'm glad she's finally found him, she deserves to be happy.''

"She is,'' Stella responded. "Let me take you down to the break room, you can wait there whilst I phone Mac, it may take a while.''

"It's alright,'' She flustered with her hands, producing a card from her purse. "Call me if there's any change, and please tell Kenzie that I'm sorry and well…'' She trailed off as she handed the card over, "that I'm happy for her.''

"Will do,'' They professionally shook hands, as Stella watched as Sarah left the office, quickly walking past Danny's office and to the elevators. Sighing she sat down, pressed speed dial for Mac's number, hearing to ring a few times before he answered.

"Taylor.'' Mac's voice came on the other end, sounding more tired than usual, having not slept since before the incident in the garage.

"Hey, it's just Stel,'' she said sweetly. "How you guys holding up?''

"Fine, she's fine.'' She guessed that at this point that this was probably a lie, she knew Mac; he was not going to let this just disappear without some kind of fight.

"I've just had Detective Goodwin in here,'' She started.

"I don't care Stella, he threatened her and…'' Mac's firm voice filtered down the phone.

"I know Mac, just listen ok? There's some things you should know…''

"She's going to talk to Taylor,'' Goodwin said, meeting her partner on the street, placing sunglasses on her eyes to shield from the glare of the mid afternoon sun. "No thanks to you.''

"You know exactly why I reacted like that,'' Locke said, hands on hips looking his usual arrogant self. "Could have had them years ago.''

"Yeah, well don't get in the way now. This could be the only shot we get, you couldn't be sensitive for once could you?'' She asked shaking her head, knowing the opportunity may have been completely lost. "I'm going for something to drink, do you want anything?'' Locke shook his head, he might not be allowed in the building but he was refusing to go anywhere out of eyeshot of the front doors. Instead he watched Goodwin's blonde hair bob in and out of the crowd as she made her way through the heavy crowds on the street.

"Detective Locke?'' A red-haired woman asked, he nodded slightly concerned at how she knew his name having only been in New York for a couple of hours. "I hear you're interested in getting Kenzie Taylor.''

"Might be,'' he answered, "What's it to you?''

"Let's just say the kid got in the way of my life, now do you need some help or not? I have a plan that would benefit both of us, you need an arrest warrant, and I need revenge.''


	15. Stress Ball

**Next chapter is up, although I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying this story line so I'm wrapping it up quicker, but please read and review! It's really appricated!

* * *

**

"Stella, please tell me you gotta match?'' Stella rolled her eyes, if he came up one more time and asked her, she might have to rip his head off.

"Told you Flack, when I get something, I'll call you.'' She continued to write out her report.

"Aww come on Stel, you must have something to brighten my day?'' He took a seat opposite her. "A little bit of sunshine?'' He gave puppy dog look; she could see how Flack managed to get most of the women on reception to do what he wanted.

"Well Sid did find bits of chalk in the vics hair, and it was all over his shirt, but when I ran it, its just mass produced kid's chalk, nothing to narrow down the search.'' She handed a sheet over the desk to Flack's outstretched hand.

"Like the stuff you can write on the sidewalk with?''

"Yes Flack.'' Her eyes had returned to the report.

"Now see Stella, little ray of sunshine in a pretty bad day.'' He shifted positions, Stella realised that he was not planning on going anywhere fast. "What you doing?''

"Don't you have somewhere to be?'' She asked, giving him a glare.

"No, why is it so boring here?'' Flack whined. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She was trying to get through this report, having been working on it for hours with constant interruptions. She'd been called out to a dead body that had turned up in a kid's playground that Flack had been incessantly bugging her for results for, plus she was worried about the state of affairs with Mac and Kenzie. Flack picked up a stress ball from the corner of her desk and threw it up in the air; Stella really wanted to ram it down his throat.

"So you have no paper work, at all?'' She asked, as Flack continued to throw and catch the ball.

"No…Danny or Kenzie about?'' He gave a quick glance around.

"Danny is out on a scene, I think Kenzie went out for something…'' Stella had barely gotten the words out when there was a commotion from the corridor, catching the attention of both of them. There were two uniformed police officers with Locke, who was handing over paper to Mac who was standing protectively in front of Kenzie. Both Flack and Stella were on their feet and out in the corridor as Locke began to talk.

"A warrant for the arrest of MacKenzie Taylor, you have the right to remain silent…'' Locke was arrogantly saying, Mac's face looked like thunder and Kenzie looked confused.

"What?'' Stella asked, drawing attention to the presence of herself and Flack.

"Suspected drug possession,'' Locke said, not even taking his eyes off Kenzie. "Now if you'd like to step this way.'' He'd already taken out his handcuffs from the holder on his belt.

"No…I wouldn't…no'' Kenzie was glancing between Mac and Locke.

"We have information that Miss Taylor is in possession of an illegal drug, Judge Jackson issued the arrest warrant.'' Locke explained. "Now I need you to put your hands behind your back.''

"No, Mac,'' Stella watched as Mac grabbed Locke's wrist as he reached out to place the handcuffs on her wrists.

"Careful Taylor,'' Locke's face twisted into a cruel smile. "That second sheet is my restraining order against you. Twenty feet at all times.''

"No…'' Kenzie said quietly, as one of the officers pushed Mac back away from herself and Locke. Locke was already handcuffing her as Flack stepped in trying to get him off Kenzie as the small plastic bag dropped to the floor from Kenzie's jacket pocket, catching everyone's attention. "It's not mine… honest…I'd never…'' Kenzie's eyes were focused on Mac's face, who in turn was staring between the small bag of white powder and Kenzie. "No, please…you gotta believe me…'' Stella could hear the handcuffs clicking into place, even Flack had backed off giving a horrified look. "Stella, you gotta do something…I've never seen it before…please.'' Kenzie had now focused her attention on Stella, whilst still flicking glances back to Mac, as Locke and the one officer started to lead her away, the other collecting the bag and placing it in an evidence bag.

"Twenty feet at all times detective.'' Locke called back ruthlessly, "Let's see how tough you are without Daddy by your side.'' They all heard him say to Kenzie, as Mac made his way forward being caught by Flack as Locke and the officers guided Kenzie down the stairs and out of sight.

"Mac,'' Stella mind seemed to clear from the confusion and shock of the previous minute. "She wouldn't.'' Mac was continuing to stare down the corridor to where the flight of stairs began. "Mac, you can't believe she would?''

"I can't get anywhere near her,'' Mac said, running his hand through hair, "who the hell does he think he is?'' he practically shouted.

"Damn Jackson, son of a bitch.'' Flack said, violently slamming his hand against the glass wall.

"Flack get down there, Mac can't be with her but you can.'' Stella said, giving Flack a slap on the shoulder. "Don't let her say anything till we get a lawyer now there.''

"Her history with Locke, I don't think that's going to be a problem.'' Flack left hastily running down the corridor and down the stairs where Locke, Kenzie and the others had disappeared.

"Mac,'' Stella grabbed his arms giving him no room to move. "We need to focus. She would never do this. Do you honestly think she'd risk what she has?''

"I dunno Stella, really I don't.''

* * *

Flack clenched and unclenched his fist under the table for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. Locke was pushing Kenzie hard, Flack really hoped that he never came across like that he was interrogating a young witness. Or maybe it was because he felt protective over Kenzie, he didn't know. However, he did know that Locke was an arrogate ass and he hated him.

"I'm not asking again, where did the drugs come from?'' Locke asked, Kenzie glared back refusing to say a word. Flack wondered if this was in compliance with his request he'd passed on or personal choice, as she hadn't spoken a word to him either.

Locke gave a frustrated shake of the head, the interview obviously not going how he wanted. "This could be juvvie time, you know that? Wonder if Daddy would stick around for that?'' He had been trying to rile her with the threat of Mac's thoughts for a while. However, Flack could not decide if this was a good sign or not, Kenzie kept her gaze on him in silence. At this point he felt his cell vibrate silently in his pocket, slyly checking it from under the table as Locke made a fresh verbal attack about his theory that she was dealing out of New York on behalf of the Blue Hawks.

"How about a toilet break huh?'' Flack suggested, placing his cell back in his pocket. "Think everyone needs a break.'' Locke shrugged as the supporting officer opened the door, Flack didn't give Kenzie a choice lifting her arm and forcing her down the hall to the bathrooms. Locke keeping step with them from behind, Kenzie glaring at them both as they reached the ladies, giving them the unquestionable impression that she could go to the bathroom by herself. "We're five floors up, I doubt she's gonna squeeze herself out of a window Locke.'' He turned explaining to the taller detective, at this point he was having to fight the urge to not knock his head off his shoulders. "Don't worry I'll wait here just in case.'' He gave Kenzie a push towards the door, planting his feet in front of Locke blocking his way.

* * *

Kenzie stormed into the bathrooms slamming her hand into the sink, she felt so frustrated and angry she could cry. Well, maybe not cry, she hadn't actually cried in years, she could get tears to her eyes but she'd never let them fall. She turned on the water, splashing cold water onto her face as footsteps sounded behind her, catching the reflection of Mac in the mirror standing behind her. She gave a subtle shake of the head, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the remaining water off her skin. "Fancy seeing you here.'' She said sarcastically.

"Don't start, we don't have much time,'' Mac said, his voice in that monotone he used when he was trying to keep his temper under control. "What the hell happened?''

"I don't know''

Mac took a step towards her, "are they yours?''

"What do you think?'' She asked, feeling irritated at the situation that he had to even ask that question. "I've never seen that bag in my life, I don't do drugs.''

"Tell me what happened.'' Mac asked, she could hear his tone getting that aggressive tone in it.

"I went to the store, bought a newspaper, came back and got arrested, it's an interesting story I'm sure.'' She threw the crushed paper towel into the trash can.

"Locke is just outside that door. What do you remember, details Kenzie.''

"I told I went to the store, I went in said hi to Jack, grabbed the Evening News for you, paid, came back and then Locke showed up. I didn't do it.'' She was whispering angrily, aware that Locke was just outside.

"That bag was in your pocket, your pocket I stood and watched it fall out.'' They were now face to face. "Where did it come from?''

"I don't know, they're not mine.''

"That's not good enough, what else?''

"Well it's all I got; I paid for the newspaper then came back. I was in the lobby for like a minute waiting for the elevator.''

"Who did you see?''

"Adam, he was collecting some parcel from the front desk. We chatted about something or other I can't remember.''

"What else? How did they get in your pocket?''

"I don't know, they weren't there in the store cause the money was in that pocket. The coins got stuck at the bottom, I had to turn my pocket out to get them out.'' There was a knock on the bathroom door, both of them taking it as a sign from Flack that Locke was getting impatient. "I don't do drugs, they're not mine, you gotta believe me.'' She quickly whispered.

"Don't let him bully you, give us time we'll figure it out.'' Mac said, almost numbly.

"You know, an 'I believe you' was all I needed.'' Kenzie could feel tears threatening to come to her eyes, but there was no way she was going to let anyone know how upset she was. "You're always telling me to trust you, that you got my back…'' A louder knock punctured her sentence.

"For god's sake Flack I'm trying to pee here.'' She shouted back, keeping her focus on Mac. "And the one time that I need you to believe me… it doesn't matter what Locke thinks, or Flack or the others, but your opinion does. He's going to send me to juvvie, and I don't know what to do.'' Those tears were pushing themselves into her eyes, and she was fighting to hold them back. She refused to cry in front of him. Still Mac hadn't moved or said a word; Kenzie dropped her head in slight defeat, pushing past him to get out when she felt his hand around her wrist pulling her back, feeling Mac's arm wrap around her back pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I'm gonna find out what happened,'' She heard him say, although she was already burying her head into his shoulder. "Trust me Kenzie.'' He repeated her words from earlier. She nodded into his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she pulled her shirt straight, Mac remained as Kenzie walked out back into the path of Locke and Flack.

"We were beginning to think you'd drowned.'' Locke said an almost disappointed look on his face.

"Locke you're a jerk'' Kenzie felt the words fall out of her mouth before she could think it through.

Flack squeezed her shoulder in support, "shall we?'' He pointed back to the interrogation room, following as they made their way back, Flack turning in time to see the door of ladies close again.


	16. Finishing Up

**Hey, thanks for reading this! I know this has been a bit of a boring story line, so its all finished up in this chapter, then we're hopefully going to move on in the next one! Please review! Thanks!**

"Adam!'' Mac called from down the hall, Adam stopped and waited for Mac to catch him up. "You saw Kenzie downstairs right?''

"Yeah, she was coming back from the store.'' Adam said nervously.

"What happened? What did you guys talk about?'' Mac asked, he knew Adam was a good man, but all he could focus on was finding out what happened, he didn't care how he was sounding.

"Err…we talked about the Yankees losing, I dunno Mac.'' Adam continued.

"Did anyone come near you guys?'' Having just come from Jack's store, he'd seen the video tape confirming Kenzie's story that she had indeed turned that pocket out in the store, and Jack confirmed not seeing any packet in her pocket.

"Erm…no…no wait…yeah one of the reception girls knocked into us as she rounded the desk.''

"Which one?''

"Detective Taylor,'' he heard his name being called, turning to see Sarah Goodwin from the morning interview. "I need to talk to you.''

"Like hell you do, I'm going after your's and your son of a bitch's partner badges.'' He shouted down the hall, turning his attention back to Adam. "Which one?''

"The red-haired one…Julie or Julia'' Adam said, glancing at Mac then back at the floor.

"Go after Locke, I'll be first on the phone to our Captain. But you need to see these results.'' She thrust a piece of paper into Mac's hand. "Kenzie's prints weren't on the bag, got a hit through the NYPD database, one of your receptionists, Julia Morton.''

"Damn it Julia.'' He was already flying down the hall, and down the stairs, not thinking he could stand to wait in the elevator. Before he knew it he was in the lobby, in front of reception desk. "Where is she?'' He growled to the current receptionist, who pointed to the security room situated behind the desk. He practically marched round the desk to the open door of the security room.

"Pretty impressive huh Mac…'' she pointed to a screen where a video was repeating over and over, showing Kenzie and Adam waiting at the elevator doors, then Julia appearing knocking into the pair.

"You did this deliberately?'' Mac asked, an overwhelming feeling of hate was washing over him. "How could you?'' He asked, pushing her against a wall, hand around her throat.

"All I wanted was for you to look at me, and for a while I had that. And then she came, next thing I know I lost you. I just wanted you to see what it feels like when the person you thought you knew, changes. And the little bitch deserved it.'' She whispered, Mac was about to tighten his muscles in his hand when Sarah appeared at the door, instead he released his grip, walking out of the office, leaving Sarah to deal with Julia, feeling that there was a chance that he may himself be arrested if he was left in a room too long with her.


	17. School Run

"Did you like school?'' Flack asked suddenly as a few students made their way out of the building. It was a hot summer's day; both Flack and Danny were sat in one of the department's SUV trying to keep cool with the air conditioning on full blast, Danny absent mindedly tapping along to some crappy pop song on the radio.

"It was alright, my Ma had to practically drag me there some days though.'' Danny said, "you?'' Flack had never struck him as the academic type.

"Nah, I was more interested in getting out of there as soon as I could.'' Flack laughed back. "One time, I jumped out of a window during math, got half way across the football field till the track teacher saw me, made me run laps till the end of the lesson. My Dad was so pissed at me, dragging him up to the school during shift, I thought he was going to make me run back home.'' A few more students began to appear, milling around the front of the building.

"Yeah, my Ma was terrible for punishments. Once she made me scrub the kitchen floor with a toothbrush, nothing else. Then Louie came home, drunk, tread mud all over the floor, puked in the sink and then passed out on the floor. Since I hadn't finished my Ma made me clean up after him, I had to drag his sorry ass through to the den. He didn't even wake when I hit his head off the doorframe.'' Danny laughed at the memory. "Argh, come on Kenzie, I don't have all day.'' He said checking his watch, hearing a bell signally the end of the day, even more students poured out of the building.

"I see her,'' Flack pointed to a group of students across the road, Kenzie's dark curls standing out against her friends, who seemed predominately blonde. She spotted the car, gave a quick wave over, and then stopped with her group of friends chatting away. "Does it look like we have all day?'' He asked Danny.

"What the hell is she doing? She's been in school all day with them, what else can they be talking about?'' Danny gave a dramatic sigh. As the continued to wait, with Kenzie every so often making a turn to the car only to be pulled back to the group by one of the other girls.

"Kenzie!" Flack had rolled down his window, shouting across the street honking the horn. Kenzie turned but was once again called back to the group.

Danny grabbed his shades off the dashboard. "You coming?'' He asked Flack, opening his door and shutting it behind him. Flack followed, beeping the car locking system. Both made their way across the busy road, to the other side of the sidewalk, walking up the group of girls. "Ladies, I'm sure this is all very interesting but we really need to go.'' He laid a hand on Kenzie's shoulder flashing a grin to the group.

"Oh my god,'' One of the girls murmured as the rest, apart from Kenzie, collapsed into giggles. "How cute?'' Another asked, as Danny felt his checks flush red.

"Shut up,'' Kenzie laughed as the group continued to stare at Danny, "ewww it's only Danny.'' She playfully hit one of girls.

"Only Danny? Only Danny? Flack you hearing this?'' Danny asked, turning to his best friend.

"I heard the ewww bit, personally that would hurt more.'' Flack answered.

"Now see that's fine.'' The tallest girl smiled, nodding at Flack.

"Oh my god, eww ewww ewww.'' Kenzie, turned away from the group pretending to gag. "You wanted them to come over didn't you? That's why you wouldn't let me leave.'' There was a lot of vocal noise that Danny couldn't quite make out as the girls started to argue amongst themselves, sounding something like 'can you blame us?' and 'they are so damn fine' mixed in with 'we really did want to talk'. Danny and Flack gave each other confused looks as the argument escalated to who else had 'fine' people who picked them up from school. "Kenny Holt's brother, now he's hot.'' Kenzie was throwing her two cents in the rest of the girls nodded in agreement still discussing the issue.

"Ladies…Ladies?'' Flack raised his voice, turning their attention to him. "Can we settle the fact that I am indeed the 'hottest' guy that does the school pick up now, because me and 'only Danny' have things to do.'' He nodded at the group, who had once again collapsed into giggles at his outburst. He let Kenzie say goodbye to her friends agreeing to phone them over the weekend. Before the trio made their way back to the SUV several wolf whistles being made in the guys direction. "Danny do you feel slightly used?'' He asked, unlocking the car.

"I feel offended,'' Danny said, pretending to sound hurt. "Only Danny?'' He turned questioning Kenzie as she buckled her belt in the back seat. "And all those 'ewww's, that cut deep.''

"No offence, but I've seen you two after dumpster diving and shoving burgers into your mouths. It kinda puts you off.'' She answered, not even looking bothered to the event. "Plus you guys are using me.''

"Yeah, we felt like being gawked over by a bunch of teenagers and we knew exactly where to come.'' Flack said sarcastically pulling off into the traffic on the street.

"The pair of know that I have home ec last thing on a Friday, and I'm guessing that you know I was making brownies today,'' Danny at this point turned giving her a massive grin.

"Come on, hand them over.'' He asked sweetly, head resting against the side of the seat trying to look cuter than usual.

"No.''

"Please?'' He asked again, giving more a puppy dog eyes and pouting his lips.

"No, they're mine.''

"Kenzie Taylor, hand over them brownies or else I'm chucking you out of this car and you can walk.'' Flack said over his shoulder. "And then I'm telling Mac.'' He smiled.

"You wouldn't dare.'' Kenzie said defiantly.

"Yeah I will, I'll walk straight up to his face and tell him that you won't share so I kicked you out of the car.''

"No I know you'll go crying to the Mac, you just wouldn't kick me out of the car.''

"Yes I would.''

"Well kick me out and I take the brownies with me.''

Flack and Danny gave each other a look, judging if there was a possibility that they could take the brownies by force if needs be. "Please?'' Danny gave a long whine in desperation. "I've not eaten all day…my blood sugar is low…I think I may die…please?''

"Oh shut up,'' Kenzie began to dig around in her bag producing a box containing the brownies, "you whine way too much for your own good Danny.'' She passed two brownies to the front seat as Flack pulled the car up at some traffic lights.

Danny replied with a slight chuckle as he bit into the brownie, "still got it.'' He mumbled through a mouthful of brownie, spraying the dash board slightly.

"Messer, will you quit it, I'm not paying for this to be cleaned cause you spray instead of say.'' Flack threw him a look, dusting pieces of Danny's brownie off his sleeve, his own brownie having been demolished in one mouthful. "My five year old nephew can chew with his mouth closed.'' The resulting argument to Danny's ability to eat properly lasted the rest of the way to the crime lab.

"Shouldn't you guys be working?'' Kenzie asked, swinging her bag onto her back as they exited the car in the underground car park making their way to the elevators, "I can't believe they let you off to pick me up from school…again.''

"Well I finished an hour ago, but Lindsey's still on till four. And as you know Flack just sits round our offices pretending to do stuff.'' Danny laughed, receiving a playful punch from Flack in the arm. "Come on Flack, you do bunk off round ours quite a bit.''

"I do not bunk off, I'm constantly working.'' This statement caused both Danny and Kenzie to raise their eyebrows shooting looks as Flack. "Alright fine, I did Mac a favour since I was waiting for results anyway. Quit looking at me kid, else me and you ain't going to the hockey.''

"What hockey? I wanna go to the hockey.'' Danny whined as Flack hit the button for the 35th floor.

"Seriously Danny, you whine so much.'' Kenzie said, as the elevator hummed into life as it began to climb the floors. "How does Lindsay stand it?''

"Well, you see, in the bedroom I …'' Danny started.

"Whoa inappropriate,'' Flack said, clapping his hands over Kenzie's ears, as she pretended to gag again. "So inappropriate, even for me, you're actually making me feel sick, mental images…'' They walked out into the crime lab with Flack still keeping his hands over her ears.

"And you should see what Lindsay can do…'' Danny laughed.

"No no no, I can't hear you, la-la-la-la-la-la'' Flack began to sing, Danny continuing to laugh as they made their way into the lab.


End file.
